Recueil d'OS
by MissClaire29
Summary: Recueil d'OS que j'ai écrit pour des contests ou pas.
1. The Only One That I Loved

_The Only One That I Loved_

* * *

><p>« Il n'y a que l'amour qui résiste à la mort. »<p>

**Je m'étais toujours demandé 'Pourquoi ?'. On se pose tous un jour cette question, à un moment donné de notre vie. Cela nous arrive de nous tromper, de douter. **

**Un jour ? **Le mardi 11 septembre.

**Un chiffre ? **3155.

**Raison ? **Vengeance.

**Pourquoi ces questions ? **Parce que le 11 septembre 2001, 3155 personnes de l'État de New-York ont péri dans l'attentat du World Trace Center, pour une histoire de vengeance.

A ma femme, mon trésor : Bella…

11 septembre 2001

**Le jour se levait sur Manhattan, une nouvelle semaine avait débuté, la vie continuait son cours. Dans notre loft près de Central Park, Bella s'était levée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement. Je ne travaillais pas ce jour et était remplacé par le nouveau, Matt. **

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens de suite, **fit-elle, souriante. **

**Elle s'était habillée d'une veste en laine et d'un short, puis avait quitté notre chambre. Elle était ensuite revenue, vingt minutes plus tard, un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains. **

- Il y a une petite surprise pour toi, encore.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Tu découvriras par toi-même ! Je ne t'en dirais rien !

- Dis-moi, je t'en supplie, **fis-je avec une moue. **

- Je vais te chercher cela. Ferme les yeux.

**Je m'étais prêté à son jeu, et avait fermé les yeux, attendant ma surprise. Je l'avais sentie revenir sur le lit, et elle avait déposé un carton sur mes jambes. Elle sentait bon le freesia, c'était agréable. **

- Ouvre les yeux !

**Je m'exécutais, et découvrit un emballage de papier cadeau, laissant deviner un carton. **

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Ouvres-le, et tu sauras.

**Je défis le petit paquet rectangulaire, et ouvris la boîte. Je regardai ensuite Bella, ému aux larmes, tout comme elle. Elle souriait, si belle. **

- Tu… Tu es enceinte ? Mais… Je… De combien ?

- Quatre mois et demi.

**Je me levais du lit et allais l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je passai mes mains sur le ventre de ma belle, comblée de bonheur. **

- Je t'aime. C'est un merveilleux cadeau.

- Oui. Surtout que les médecins…

- Maintenant, je ne crois plus aux médecins. Tu es enceinte. C'est un vrai miracle.

- Oui… Ta famille va sauter de joie…

- La tienne aussi.

- Pas mon père. Tu sais qu'il ne t'apprécie pas trop…

- Pourtant il le devra bien.

- Rappelle-toi quand on lui a annoncé notre mariage… J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer.

- Je suis toujours vivant...

- C'est grâce à Jasper, il lui a fait passer la pilule… Bref, on va être parents… Ma mère va être hystérique… Je l'imagine déjà, **pouffa t-elle. **

**Nous passâmes vingt minutes à imaginer notre nouveau futur en compagnie du bébé, tout en déjeunant. Bella avait décrété que ce serait une fille, moi un garçon. Elle voulait l'appeler Camélia, ou Iris tandis que je voulais l'appeler Ben ou Jerry, ça la faisait rire. **

- Parce que tu aime la glace Ben & Jerry's, tu veux appeler notre enfant Ben ou Jerry ? **Fit-elle, morte de rire. **

- C'est mignon comme prénom. J'aurais pu dire Hagen ou Dazs.

- Oh mon dieu.

**Elle tourna la tête en riant et regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Il était déjà sept heures et demie du matin. Ma femme soupira, et s'étira. **

- Faut que je passe voir Jacob, lui annoncer la nouvelle… Tâche rude, **ironisa t-elle. **Il va encore faire son speech paternaliste. Parfois, on dirait mon père.

- Heureusement que ce n'est que ton meilleur ami… J'imagine Jacob quand il sera Papa… Tyran.

- Edward…

- Quoi ? Ok, j'exagère… Mais avoue qu'il veille trop sur toi.

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais trop rien. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que je le lui annonce. Ensuite j'appellerais ma mère. Et ta famille… A moins que…

- Je vais le faire… Occupe-toi de tes parents, je m'occupe des miens.

**Ensuite, vint le moment d'aller se doucher, et Bella enfila une robe à manches longues, noire ainsi qu'une paire de collants couleur chair qui donnait un effet bronzé à ses jambes. Lissant ses cheveux, elle se maquilla très légèrement, et se prépara un bol de café, avant d'enfiler sa veste et ses talons. **

- Je ne serai pas longue. Je prends juste de ses nouvelles, lui annonce ma grossesse et je rentre.

- Fais vite, alors, **souris-je. **

**Bella caressa ma joue, puis m'embrassa tendrement, avant de sortir de l'appartement. Pendant son absence, je fis tout le ménage dans l'appartement, au son des Beatles. **

**Le téléphone sonna à 9h20, et je manquai de rater l'appel. C'était Alice. **

- Alice, je sais que tu sais que Bella est enceinte…

- Je sais, mais allume ta télé, gros nigaud ! Sur Canal 1 !

**Je fis ce que me dit ma sœur, c'était les infos. Étonnant les infos à cette heure… **

**Et là, je vis. **

**L'une des deux tours du World Trade Center avait été percutée par un avion. Ils parlaient d'abord d'accident … De perte de contrôle du pilote envers son avion … **

- BELLA ! Oh mon dieu ! Alice… Bella est dans la deuxième tour, avec Jacob…

**Je raccrochais, les larmes commençant à strier mon visage, pris ma veste, et montait dans ma voiture, fonçant vers les tours à quelques kilomètres de là. **

**Je dû m'arrêter au beau milieu du chemin, après avoir entendu un énorme bruit. Sortant de ma voiture, je m'écroulais à genoux en voyant la seconde tour, percutée elle aussi par un avion. **

**Les gens criaient autours de moi, certains couraient, d'autres restait terrifiés. Ils parlaient maintenant de terrorisme, de Ben Laden, et d'Al-Qaïda. La ville de New-York était emplie de fumée, de cendres, colorant les voitures et le sol d'un gris immonde et opaque. J'avançais tant bien que mal, ne sachant pas vraiment si je me dirigeais dans la bonne direction. Mes yeux brulait, mes poumons suffoquaient, et je toussais de plus en plus. **

**Bien avant les tours, un bandeau de sécurité contrôlé par des policiers était en place. On entendait les sirènes des camions de pompiers, les pompiers eux-mêmes, criant et courant vers les tours. **

- BELLA ! BELLA ! **Criais-je, désespéré. **BELLA !

**Je vis un de mes collègues, et passait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Tyler. Il était couvert de cendres. J'avançais devant les tours, mais il me stoppa. **

**- On n'a plus droit d'y aller, c'est trop dangereux. **

- Tyler, Bella est dedans, je dois y aller.

- Les tours vont s'effondrer…

- NON ! Je dois la sauver !

**Je réussis à quitter les bras forts de Ty, et partit en direction des deux tours. Un tremblement me stoppa, et je sentis comme si le sol allait se dérobait. Avançant tant que mal dans la fumée, je découvris alors un paysage de désolation. Tout le haut des tours était détruit. Des débris enflammés, du verre brisé et les corps de centaines de victimes tombaient sur le sol. Une forte explosion retentit, et je tombai à terre sous sa violence. Reculant en rampant, le Chef McDawson me rattrapa et m'emmena dans un magasin. D'énormes débris d'acier et de plâtre continuèrent à tomber tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire –bien plus épaisse qu'avant- emplissait l'atmosphère new-yorkaise. **

**Et puis, tout d'un coup, ce fut le silence absolu. Plus personne n'osait crier, ni même respirer. Je me levais alors vers la sortie du magasin. Les personnes qui observaient le désastre, regardaient tous dans la même direction. Les policiers, les pompiers, toute la population effrayée, n'avait qu'un seul et même regard : Le désespoir. La première tour, appelée « Tours Sud » tremblait de toutes ses forces. Puis en quelques secondes, des hurlements d'horreur que l'ont pouvait entendre à des milliards de kilomètres, se firent entendre. La tour s'effondrait dans un nuage de fumée si intense, que le pays se sentit plongé dans une fin du monde précoce. **

**Il était 9h59. **

**M'effondrant une nouvelle fois au sol, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'un immense tas de débris. **

- NON !

**Courant vers les ruines, je ne me souciais plus de tous ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de moi. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : Savoir si Bella était vivante. Je parcourais maintenant les ruines fumantes, je tentais de chercher ma Bella. Mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Était-elle encore dans la seconde tour ? Était-elle sortie ? Le temps qui s'écoulait me semblait plus éternel que jamais. J'entendais les autres dehors râler, tousser, vomir. J'entendais une femme chanter une berceuse au corps d'un enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, en pleurs. Une autre semblait prier. Un homme était au téléphone, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé et rassurant les siens en disant que ce n'était pas l'immeuble dans lequel il était, qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir. Un autre, d'une voix complètement hystérique, criait des mots incompréhensibles. **

**Puis, j'entendis un fracas. On m'attrapa le bras par l'arrière, alors que je me débattais, laissant mes larmes couler abondamment sur mes joues, le souvenir de Bella face à moi. Pensant à Charlie, Renée, et toute ma famille. La douleur qui me tenaillait de toutes parts était insupportable. Je priais pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais concevoir que j'avais perdu ma Bella, de façon si horrible. **

**C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si nous étions dans un univers parallèle. Et lorsque la deuxième secousse nous secoua d'une force inimaginable, il aurait pu s'écouler trois bonnes heures, comme une minute. C'était comme si les minutes n'avaient plus de valeur certaine. Me protégeant les voies respiratoires, on m'emmena à l'hôpital. Dans le camion qui m'y emmenait, j'entendais la radio des pompiers, prononçant la fin des sauvetages, car la seconde tour s'écroulait peu à peu. La « Tour Nord », tour de mon trésor, tour qui renfermait ma vie, mon passé, mon futur, et tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. **

**J'avais l'impression que ce qu'il restait de New York n'était que cendre, débris et douleurs. Horrible, oppressante. Une douleur dans la poitrine, dans les jambes, les muscles, la chair, qui vous arrache des plaintes rauques à chaque pas que vous faites. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout de souffle et je souffrais si physiquement et mentalement, que je voulais que l'on m'achève le plus rapidement possible. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Je ne pouvais baisser les bras. Bella n'était peut-être pas morte au final et elle aurait besoin de moi, ainsi que le bébé. **

**Restait-il au moins des gens vivants dans cette ville ? C'était tellement calme… Trop calme. La mort avait rendue la ville de New York silencieuse. Devant l'hôpital, ma famille toute entière m'attendait après mes examens. Mais je ne voulais pas les voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ce désespoir dans les yeux d'une personne qui semblaient avoir perdu la vue. **

- Edward…

- Laissez-moi seul.

**Leur tournant le dos, je rentrais chez nous à pied, sous les cendres grises qui continuaient de tomber. Arrivé à la maison, je m'effondrai en larmes, et de rage, je balançais tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Lampe, meubles, vaisselle… Tout y passait. **

11 septembre 2011

**On frappa à la porte de mon bureau, et je vis Tanya, un café à la main. Tanya ? Ma secrétaire et celle d'Emmett. Tanya était devenue ma femme il y a maintenant quatre ans... On s'était marié, alors que Tanya était tombée enceinte de notre fille dont j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle se prénomme, Isabella. Tanya n'avait jamais su qui était Bella... Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. **

**Emmett et moi avions décidé de monter notre entreprise de courtage, à Los Angeles, trois ans après les évènements du 11 septembre. Aujourd'hui cela faisait déjà dix ans que les tours jumelles s'étaient effondrées en plein Manhattan. Et il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ne me manque. J'avais sombré en dépression catatonique après l'annonce officielle de sa mort, le lendemain des attentats. Son corps avait été retrouvé sous les débris de la tour nord, en dessous de celui de Jacob, leurs mains jointes tel son protecteur. **

**Leurs funérailles avaient été faites le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella. Le 13 septembre. **

- Papa !

- Voilà la plus belle, **fit Emmett, en entrant avec ma fille, Isabella. **

- Salut ma poupée, **fis-je, ma fille se serrant contre mon torse. **Comment s'est passé l'école ?

- Bien. On a fait dix minutes de silence aujourd'hui. C'est les dix ans de l'attentat des tours jumelles.

- Je sais. J'ai fait le silence toute la journée.

- Ton chef te l'a dit ?

- Non. Je me le suis ordonné.

**Pour Bella. **

- Emmett ? Tu peux te charger d'Isabella un instant ?

- Tu va…

- Oui. Je reviens vite ma puce, fis-je en embrassant son front.

**Montant dans ma Volvo noire, je partis au mémorial des attentats, où le nom de 'Isabella Marie Swan' était gravé parmi les morts, juste à coté de celui de Jacob. Restant face à cette même fontaine, je partis ensuite au cimetière de Greenwood, à Brooklyn, où Bella avait été enterrée. Jacob, lui, avait été rapatrié à la Push et enterré là-bas. Sur sa tombe, était gravé en lettres d'or : **

_'Isabella Marie Swan Épouse Cullen_

_13.09.1981 – 11.09.2001'_

**M'asseyant en face, je soupirais, et laisser les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Me rappelant le magnifique visage serein de Bella avant de partir dans cette tour maudite. **

« Le malheur de l'avoir perdu ne doit pas nous faire oublier le bonheur de l'avoir connu. »

- Bella…

**Je soufflai un coup, avant de fermer les yeux, de ravaler mes larmes et de reprendre une respiration normale. **

- Si tu m'entends, si tu me vois… Je sais que pendant les trois premières années de ta disparition, je t'en ai voulue. Oui, voulue. Je t'en voulais d'être allée voir ce sale sac à puces de Jacob Black… Lui avoir dit que tu étais enceinte. Avant de le dire à tes proches, tes parents, les miens… Mes frères et sœurs. Mais non. Tu as préféré te jeter à la gueule du loup plutôt que d'aller vers ceux qui te féliciteraient.

**Le ton de mes paroles était accusateur, comme si Bella en était l'unique responsable. Je me mordis la joue de remords, avant de continuer mon discours. Elle ne l'entendrait sûrement pas… Elle était morte. Depuis dix ans. Son corps n'était que nourriture pour les vers et les asticots. **

- Si seulement…

**Le sang jaillit dans ma bouche, j'avais mordu trop fortement ma joue pour étouffer mes larmes. Mes pauvres yeux clignotèrent successivement, avant de laisser couler les larmes. Des larmes chaudes, refoulées depuis tellement longtemps. **

- Isabella a bien grandi, tu sais. Aujourd'hui elle a fait dix minutes de silence. Parce que cela fait dix années que tu nous as quittés. Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu ne me manques. Je reviendrai, dans deux jours. Tu aurais fêté tes 30 printemps… On viendra tous. Faith, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé, Carlisle. Même tes parents. Ils doivent arriver ce soir de Seattle et Austin. Phil n'a pas pu venir…Je m'en souviens encore, tu sais, de ce jour si sombre et si froid, où les tours se sont écroulées dans les cendres opaques. Jamais je n'oublierai ce mardi de septembre. Ce mardi ou tu m'as annoncé que je serais papa. Ce mardi où tu avais créé le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse jamais exister. Mais tu étais ensuite partie là-bas, dans une de ces tours maudites. Tu as vu de tes yeux le plus horrible des cauchemars. Tant d'humiliation pour tant de souffrance. Sans toi mon regard s'éteint car il a trop de peine… Je t'aime. Si tu savais combien tu me manques… Je brûle d'envie de te rejoindre.

**Je me levais de l'herbe tellement verte, pigmentée de petites fleurs violettes, et déposais la rose rouge devant la tombe de ma femme. Posant la main droite sur le marbre gris foncé de la pierre gravée en son nom. Isabella Marie Swan, épouse Cullen, morte dans les attentats du 11 septembre 2001. **

« Nombreux sont ceux qui méritent de mourir, et nombreux sont ceux qui méritent de vivre. Certains morts méritent de mourir, certains vivants méritent de vivre. Mais des fois, certains morts méritent de vivre, et certains vivants méritent de mourir. Bella et les autres personnes décédées dans les attentats du World Trade Center méritaient de vivre, et ceux qui ont provoqués ces attentats méritaient quant à eux de mourir. Mais parfois… La vie n'est pas toujours aussi juste qu'on ne le croit.»


	2. Apple Of Desire

**Bella était encore allongée dans son lit lorsque le téléphone bruyant avait sonné, sur la table de nuit. C'était le boulot. Un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle affaire.**

- Allô ? Agent Swan à l'appareil.

_- Salut Bella, c'est Carlisle. Tu peux être à l'aéroport dans une heure ?_

- Où allons-nous ?

_- Chicago._

- J'y serais. À toute à l'heure.

**Elle se tira difficilement du lit, et partit se doucher. En revenant, elle remarqua que le réveil affichait 4:32, et partit se préparer. Une fois habillée, elle se maquilla légèrement, avant de quitter l'appartement, avec un sac rempli à la va vite, puis monta dans son 4x4 Volvo.** **Arrivée sur la piste privée où l'avion du FBI attendait, elle gara sa voiture, près de celle de ses coéquipiers. Respectivement, il y avait Félix, Rosalie, Emmett, ainsi que Jasper, et Edward. Elle leur fit la bise, et monta dans l'avion avec eux. Carlisle avait disposé 7 dossiers sur les tables du jet, et une tasse fumante de café pour chacun. Prenant place côté fenêtre, Bella sortit son Iphone, et ses écouteurs, avant de remarquer que Félix s'était assis auprès d'elle.**

- Nuit courte ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Comment ça va ?

- Bien.

**Carlisle arriva dans le jet, l'air grave, comme toujours. Ses yeux d'un noir effrayant n'intriguaient plus personne désormais. Ou du moins, il n'intriguait plus l'équipe. Il serra la main de chacun de ses agents, avant de composer le numéro d'Alice, et adoucit les lumières, mettant en route le vidéoprojecteur.**

- À toi, Alice.

- Bonjour à toutes et tous. Vous êtes donc en partance pour Chicago, où trois enlèvements ont été commis en 15 jours. Voici les victimes : Lena Hasburg, 22 ans Kaylie Jensen, 21 ans et Tia Thorne, 24 ans. Elles ont respectivement disparues à une semaine d'intervalle, Tia étant la dernière.

- Des liens entre elles ? **Demanda Rosalie.**

- Elles sont toutes les 3 brunes… **Al marqua une pause, plongeant le nez dans ses dossiers. **Étudiantes en sociologie à l'université de Chicago, toutes trois en cinquième année. Léna vient de Cleveland, Kaylie de Pittsburgh, et Tia de Monroe.

**Emmett sortit la carte du pays, et marqua des croix sur les villes qu'Alice venait de citer. On ouvrit chacun notre dossier, pour être à la page, et Al continua de parler.**

- Un lien avec une affaire précédente ? **Quémanda Carlisle.**

- Je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour le moment, chef.

- On sait ce qu'elles faisaient ? Activités extrascolaires, jobs…

- Léna travaille le soir dans un bar de Chicago… Tandis que pour Kaylie et Tia, je n'ai aucune information. La dernière fois qu'on a vue Léna, elle venait de quitter son travail à 23 heures, comme d'habitude.

- Merci Alice. Tu nous riens au courant si tu as du nouveau.

**Carlisle s'assit sur son siège, et Bella entama son café tout en lisant le dossier. Quelque chose clochait.**

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elles sont en même année de socio, et qu'elles ne se connaissent pas.

- Ils doivent être beaucoup dans cette filière… La socio intéresse pas mal de jeunes, les effectifs augmentent d'année en année, **déclara Jasper, resté silencieux depuis le décollage.**

**Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Carlisle sonne. Il répondit quasi de suite, et je vis à son changement d'expression que la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui communiquer était mauvaise. Il raccrocha, et posa son téléphone sur sa tablette, avant de nous regarder, l'air grave et peiné. Il n'aurait pas besoin de parler, on savait ce qu'il s'était dit. Une des 3 filles disparues était morte.**

- Kaylie vient d'être retrouvée.

- Dans quelles…

- On attend l'expertise du médecin légiste.

- Léna a disparu un vendredi soir alors qu'elle venait de finir le boulot, à dix minutes de chez elle. Elle vit toute seule dans un appartement de Chicago, **déclara Bella.**

- Tia, **reprit Emmett,** a été également kidnappée un vendredi alors qu'elle rentrait de chez une amie.

- Les 3 filles ne vivent pas dans le même quartier, **poursuivit Carlisle,** ne pratique aucune activité commune. La seule chose qui les rapproche c'est les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns.

- Le tueur vit peut-être le weekend sur Chicago… Vu qu'il les enlève le vendredi soir… Ce peut être n'importe qui… Étudiant, Businessman… Il a sûrement vécu un épisode sentimental douloureux, peut-être une rupture, associé à une jeune femme brune.

- On va se dédoubler sur place… Edward et Bella, vous irez voir la famille de Kaylie. Rosalie et Jasper, vous irez voir le médecin légiste, voir ce qu'il peut nous dire sur la jeune femme.

**Rosalie et Jasper longeaient le couloir blanc et silencieux qui menait à la morgue de Chicago. Une odeur de nettoyants et de désinfectants empestaient. Une femme typée, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, sortit d'une pièce, saluant les deux agents à la peau blanche.**

- Je suis l'agent Jasper Whitlock, voici l'agent Rosalie Hale. Nous sommes du F.B.I., département de la science du comportement. On vient pour…

- Najma Henskel. Suivez-moi.

**Ils suivirent la légiste dans sa salle, où un sac mortuaire les attendait. Au départ, Rosalie avait eu beaucoup de mal avec les cadavres, mais elle avait réussi à ne plus rien ressentir. Dans ce métier, on se devait d'avoir une carapace de plomb.**

- Kaylie Jensen, 21 ans, **fit Najma, en enfilant ses gants.** La jeune femme a été tuée dans d'atroces conditions, **continua t-elle en ouvrant le sac mortuaire contenant la victime.** Elle a subi de nombreuses coupures, plus ou moins profondes, sur tout son corps… Ses poumons ont été perforés avec une aiguille, elle a été brûlée à de nombreuses reprises, avec un briquet, d'où les traces en longueur sur ses bras et avant-bras. Je pense que c'est les entailles au niveau de ses poumons qui l'ont tuée. Les brûlures datent d'au moins une semaine. Je pense qu'elle s'est asphyxiée à cause de la perforation de ses poumons. Elle a souffert très lentement. La mort remonte à moins de 48 heures.

**Bella & Edward étaient rentrés direct au département de la police, après avoir rencontré les familles des étudiantes, pour analyser en détail le dossier du médecin-légiste. Ils étaient silencieux, cherchant le moindre indice étrange.**

**Jasper entra dans la pièce qui leur avait été allouée, une dizaine de dossiers sous le bras et avec un air déterminé. Il manquait les autres, partis interroger les familles des trois victimes.**

- J'ai été aux archives du département, chercher les dossiers des affaires similaires dans l'état.

- Tu en as trouvé beaucoup, dis donc, **commenta Emmett.**

- Oui. Cela semble assez commun, par ici… Bella, que dit le rapport d'autopsie ?

**La jeune femme fut interrompue par un officier, qui enleva son chapeau en entrant dans la salle aux stores d'un beige crasseux.**

- On a retrouvé Léna.

**Toute l'équipe, y compris Alice, était réunie dans la salle, où siégeaient les officiers de police de la ville. Carlisle avait fait installer un tableau blanc, accrochant les visages des victimes. Deux en un jour, c'en était trop. Il était temps de dresser le profil type du tueur.**

-Kaylie Jensen, 21 ans, célibataire, étudiante en 5ème année de socio, elle vivait seule dans un appartement près de l'université. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle venait de finir son travail au Lodge Tavern, à 18 minutes de l'université. Deuxième victime, Léna Hasburg, 22 ans, également étudiante en 5ème année de sociologie, vivait avec sa mère et son chat près du parc McKinley. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu est sa concierge, après qu'elle ait quitté le bâtiment à deux heures du matin. Troisième victime Tia Thorne, 24 ans, également étudiante en 5ème année de socio. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu est son petit-ami, Kyle. Ils sont allés au restaurant, l'a raccompagné et depuis plus de nouvelles.

- J'ai fouillé les ordinateurs des jeunes femmes,**fit Alice,**elles sont toutes les trois inscrites sur un site que voici. Il s'agit de _« Apple Of Desire »_, un jeu de rôle comme _« Second Life »_. Elles ont toutes trois parlé à un dénommé JBla07, que je n'ai pas pu tracer, et son profil est bloqué. Je vais essayer de le débloquer, mais je ne promets rien.

- Merci beaucoup Alice. Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel, **ordonna Carlisle.**

**Tout le monde se leva, et les agents du département des sciences du comportement se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, épuisés de cette journée.**

**Après une bonne douche, Bella enfila sa nuisette noire en dentelle, et se mit sur le lit. Alice l'attendait patiemment à la webcam, la tête dans les nuages. Elle semblait vraiment ailleurs ces temps-ci, mais Bella ne savait pas si elle devait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.**

**Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipe de Seattle était à Chicago pour résoudre l'affaire, les trois premières victimes avaient été retrouvées, toutes trois avaient les poumons perforés et avaient été violées post-mortem. Alors que Bella avait éteint son ordinateur et s'était couchée dans le lit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, tout timidement. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à son amant, qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir.**

- Salut, Bells. J'aurais aimé savoir si…

**Ni une ni deux, Bella se jeta sur son compagnon, comme si une vague de désir intense l'emportait, et il la porta pour l'amener sur le lit, deux fois trop grand pour eux. La tension sexuelle pouvait se sentir à des mètres à la ronde. Bella s'était retenue trop longtemps de cacher son affection pour Edward. La jeune femme se rua sur les lèvres douces de son coéquipier, déboutonnant rapidement son jean, qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection, et le faisant glisser sur le sol avec son boxer. Il lui enleva sa nuisette. Même si elle était belle avec, elle serait dix mille fois plus belle sans. Une fois nus, Edward se mit sur Bella, couvrant son corps de baiser, avant de titiller ses seins avec sa bouche.** **Bella ne cessait de frissonner, face aux caresses sensuelles d'Edward sur sa peau, son plaisir mêlé à un soupçon d'incertitude.** **La jeune commença à gémir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sienne, ou du moins, pas encore. Edward la pénétra lentement, faisant de petits va-et-vient, et ils commencèrent à sentir le plaisir les envahir au fur et à mesure. La jeune femme explosa la première dans un minuscule cri, avant de se relâcher, et ce fut au tour d'Edward de se déverser en sa compagne.**

- Edward… Je… Merci.

**Souriant, le jeune homme embrassa le front de sa compagne, avant de se lever, pour partir dans la salle de bains. Bella s'assit sur le lit, paniquée si jamais Edward devait partir.**

- Ed…

- Viens prendre un bain en ma compagnie.

**Entrant doucement dans l'eau en premier, Bella vint se mettre entre ses jambes, alors qu'il embrassait ses épaules nues et douces comme de l'abricot. Ils furent coupés par le téléphone de Bella qui résonnait dans la chambre. Enfilant rapidement une serviette, elle courut répondre.**

- Agent Swan ?

_- C'est Jasper. On a localisé le meurtrier. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au département. On doit se dépêcher. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Edward, tu sais où il est peut être ?_

- Euuuh… Il… Non, je n'en sais rien. Je serais sur place dans une demi-heure, compte sur moi.

**Bella raccrocha, et retourna dans la salle de bains, Edward attendait sagement que la jeune femme revienne.**

- Ils ont localisé le meurtrier.

**Alice avait toujours réussi à localiser les meurtriers, rien ne l'y empêchait. La jeune femme ressortit de la pièce, et s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jean slim noir, avec une chemise bleue ciel. Prenant son gilet pare-balles, elle sortit en premier, suivit d'Edward. Arrivant devant le 4x4 du chef, tout le monde monta sans poser de questions.** **La tension pouvait être palpable dans la voiture menant à l'assassin. Tous se préparaient à l'éventualité de la mort de la ou des victimes présentes dans la maison.**

- Personne n'intervient avant qu'on ne l'ait décidé, **intervint Carlisle, le visage impassible.** Faites attention, le meurtrier peut-être armé.

**Carlisle donna les ordres de placement, autour de la maison. Il était encerclé. Ouvrant la porte de derrière, Emmett passa devant moi et Jasper. Dans le silence le plus total, on avança dans la maison, rangée de façon bizarre.**

- Rien dans la salle.

- Rien dans la cuisine.

- Je monte au premier, **fit Jasper.**

- Je viens avec toi, **assura Bella.**

- Je vais au sous-sol, **conclut Emmett.**

**Les jeunes se dispersèrent dans la maison avec d'autres policiers pas très loin d'eux. Montant les escaliers, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, et chacun entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les pièces. Le meurtrier, trouvé par Bella dans une des chambres, s'enfuit par la fenêtre, effrayé par les forces de polices, et la jeune femme partit à son assaut, arme chargée. Passant le chambranle de la fenêtre, Bella se concentra pour ne pas tomber du toit. Cachant son arme dans son arrière de pantalon, Bella tenta de l'approcher avec gentillesse.**

- Marcus ? Hey ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas fait exprès de les tuer… Elles n'étaient pas pareilles que dans Apple Of Desire, hein ? Elles étaient moins… libérées… Moins attirantes… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, posez ce couteau. On va discuter, d'accord ? Je vais poser mon arme, vous votre couteau. Et tout va bien aller.

**Bella, et plus particulièrement l'équipe du département, avait une procédure d'appréhension des meurtriers/suspects assez réglementée. Premièrement, ils devaient aller en douceur avec les meurtriers, pour tenter de les dissuader de ne pas attenter à leurs propres vies ou celles des agents.** **Pour cette première partie, le meurtrier, de plus en plus loufoque, n'avait pas l'air très réceptif à son discours.**

- C'est à cause de Carlie que vous avez été sur Apple Of Desire ? Elle est morte dans d'atroces souffrances, n'est-ce pas ? Mais une question me brûle les lèvres : Qui l'a tué… Pourquoi …

**Deuxième phase : jouer la méchante en piquant le suspect au vif. Lui rappeler pourquoi il avait tué, la cause de ces meurtres. Bella allait un peu trop loin, certes… Mais elle réussissait toujours à arrêter les meurtriers avec cette technique.**

- C'est vous qui l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas, Marcus ? Elle vous a désobéi… Et vous n'avez pas supporté… Vous aimez être le mal dominant, tout gérer… Sauf qu'elle n'a pas voulu et s'est défendu… Alors vous l'avez tuée.

- Je… ne… Elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire NON ! Alors je l'ai secouée… Et elle est tombée par terre…

**Bella se rapprocha du suspect, qui avait laissé son arme à terre. Il n'aurait pas de difficultés à se faire arrêter. S'il la laissait l'approcher, cela étant dit.**

- Je n'ai pas voulu, je vous jure. Mais elle m'a dit de les tuer, pour la venger…

- Vous allez la retrouver, ne vous en faites pas… On va aller la retrouver. Venez, **fit Bella en délicatesse.**

- NON ! **Fit Marcus en attrapant le bras de Bella et la pencha au dessus du vide, marginal.**Vous me la rappelez tellement… Carlie.

**Bella n'osait plus rien dire. Self-Control. Elle devait rester impassible, face à cet homme. Le mettre en confiance.**

- NE FAITES PAS CELA, MARCUS ! **Cria Edward d'en bas.** ELLE N'EST PAS CARLIE ! LAISSEZ-LA PARTIR !

- Edward… Ne… **Souffla Bella.**

- Ça va aller, bébé. Ça va aller.

**Elle resta le regarder. Il mettait leur couple tout fraîchement installé aux yeux de l'équipe. Elle allait mourir, le tueur allait la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.**

- Bella ? Tout va bien aller, d'accord. On va te rattraper s'il te lâche.

**Elle avait son oreillette toujours activée, et la voix d'Edward résonnant la calma instantanément.**

- Lâchez-moi, Marcus. S'il vous plaît. Je… Je veux juste vous aider. Laissez-moi le faire, d'accord ? Vous n'irez pas en prison.

**Le meurtrier recula de quelques pas, et Bella ne fut point exposée au danger de tomber de 5 mètres de haut. Des agents de police encerclèrent Marcus, et Edward arriva sur le toit, pour prendre sa Bella dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes jamais vues.**

- Edward… Je…

- Je te l'avais dit. Tout va bien. Tu es saine et sauve, bébé.

- Et l'équipe ?

- Je m'en fiche. On est ensemble. On fera face ensemble.

**Arrivés dans le jet qui les ramenaient à Seattle, Edward vint se placer à côté de Bella, la jeune femme posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, murmurant un**« Je t'aime »**à son oreille. Leur premier**« Je t'aime »**. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, sans vraiment se laisser une chance. Mais cette fois-ci, ils s'en laissaient une. Caressant ses cheveux bouclés, Edward déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.**

- Je suis content pour vous, **souffla Emmett, qui se mit en face d'eux avec Jasper.**

- Merci, Emmett.

- Pas de quoi, mec.

**Carlisle était à l'écart, bouquin à la main, tandis que l'avion décollait doucement de Chicago. Bella finit par s'endormir sur Edward, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper jouaient aux échecs, tout deux déterminés à gagner.**

**Un couple s'était formé, un meurtrier avait été arrêté.**

**C'était le quotidien des agents du département des sciences du comportement, qui arrêtaient des tueurs en série, sociopathes ou psychopathes, à travers les États-Unis. Ce ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier tueur en série. Loin de là. L'horizon était plein de tueurs à mettre sous les verrous, plein de danger et de risque.**


	3. The Vampires Games

_The Vampires Games_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour dans la nation de Forks. 12 filles et 12 garçons seraient choisis dans les douze districts de la ville pour participer jusqu'à la mort aux Vampire Games. En tout, 24 personnes avec un pouvoir surpuissant. Et un seul gagnant.

Bella était en train de se coiffer, quand sa mère arriva dans sa chambre, accompagnée de Nessie. Sa petite sœur semblait effrayée. Les jeux se dérouleraient ce jour-même, et la jeune fille angoissait. Elle avait tout juste eu 12 ans, quelques jours auparavant, et pouvait être nommée à tout moment.

- Occupes-t'en. Je vais aux mines.

- Oui, m'man.

Nessie s'assit sur le lit, et sécha ses yeux embués de larmes. Bella se mit en face d'elle ses mains sur les genoux de sa cadette, et passa une de ses mains sur son visage de poupée.

- Tu ne seras pas nommée, Ness. C'est impossible. Et si c'est le cas…

- Non, Bella ! Ne dis pas que tu iras à ma place !

- J'irais à ta place ! Tu ne te feras pas massacrer par ces barbares des autres districts, Ness !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Viens là, je vais te coiffer pour la moisson.

Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent ceux de sa sœur, noirs. Elle était affamée, et même si elle contrôlait parfaitement sa soif de sang, le dérapage pouvait arriver. Malencontreusement. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à éviter les dérapages.

- Tu devrais aller chasser. Tu as faim, conclut Ness.

- J'irais, oui. Mais pas maintenant. Vas chercher ta petite robe bleue, tu veux ma puce ?

- Oui, Bells.

Nessie quitta la pièce, et Bella sortit sa robe, d'un bleu plus prononcé. La toile était abîmée à force de la laver. Ness revint, et posa sa robe bleue pâle à côté de la robe bleue ciel. Bella lui brossa les cheveux, et chantonna la comptine qu'elle avait pour habitude de fredonner pour que Ness dorme.

- Tout ira bien, Ness. Je te le jure. Tu as la force. Tu y arriveras.

Une fois coiffées, Ness et Bella s'en allèrent dans l'arrière cour, et disposèrent les cibles au fond du jardin. Elles s'amusèrent à tirer avec leurs arcs. Nessie, surnom de Vanessa, commençait tout juste à apprendre, et Bella était déjà habituée depuis des années à tirer à l'arc. C'était son don.

- Il faut que j'aille chasser…

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- C'est trop dangereux, Ness. Je vais t'amener chez Sasha, en attendant. Jake sera avec moi, ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord.

Les deux filles partirent de leur côté, Nessie allant chez Sasha, Bella allant chercher Jake. Ils partirent dans le pré, arcs en main. Bella était très tendue, et Jake le vit instinctivement.

- Elle ne sera pas nommée, Bells.

- J'ai un pressentiment, Jake. Un sacré pressentiment.

- Tu verras bien.

- J'ai dit que je me porterai volon…

- Tu te feras tuer !

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Jake ! Je sais me défendre. Mon bouclier m'aidera, tout autant que mon arc.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu le sais.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ness n'ira sûrement pas se tuer dans cette fosse au lion.

Un silence s'installa, et Bella grimpa dans un arbre, de façon agile, pour mieux attraper ses proies. Jake fit de même, mais plus bas. Une biche arriva, et Bella lui sauta dessus.

- Merde ! Cullen, dégage ! Putain c'était ma biche, je l'avais vue !

L'alarme retentit soudainement, et les trois jeunes partirent dans la cour principale du district 12 où les gardes du Capitole étaient rassemblés. Ils passèrent au scan, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

- Nom, prénom, âge, poids, taille, pouvoir.

- Swan, Bella, 16, 162 cm, 65 kg, bouclier et rapidité.

Le garde piqua le doigt de Bella, et elle alla se ranger avec les filles de son âge. Elle aperçut Rosalie Hale, Tanya McGun. Elle chercha du regard Nessie, qui était tout devant. La foule finit par se ranger, et les portes de la salle commune s'ouvrirent.

Kristie Biers arriva, entourée de deux gardes aussi laid l'un que l'autre, et elle fit taire tout le district en frappant dans ses mains.

- Bienvenue à toutes & tous. Aujourd'hui, je vais sélectionner parmi vous deux magnifiques personnes, pour participer aux 80èmes Vampire Games, où vous affronterez 22 autres personnes, des 11 autres districts. Allons, allons, ne perdons aucun temps, fit-elle en claquant des doigts. Joyeux Vampire Games et puissent vos pouvoirs vous rendre invincibles.

Un de ses gardes lui apporta un bocal, avec les noms des jeunes femmes de Forks. Tous attendaient de ne pas être tirés au sort. Elle fit bouger sa main au dessus du bol, et la plongea rapidement dedans. Elle en sortit un papier, et le déplia.

- Galanterie oblige, rit-elle. Bella SWAN !

Bella resta figée sur place. Elle avait été choisie. Elle allait dans la fosse aux lions. Elle suivit les gardes, et rejoignit Kristie sur l'estrade. Elle vit Nessie, en pleurs, et lui montra le pins qu'elle tenait en main. La petite sourit faiblement, avant que Kristie ne pioche dans l'autre bol.

- Qui sera aux côtés de Bella dans l'arène ? Continua Kristie, alors que Bella regardait sa mère, au fond de la cour.

La jeune femme piocha dans la boule en verre, et retira un nouveau papier, le déplia, et sourit en voyant le nom et le prénom du tribut homme de Bella.

- Edward CULLEN !

La bouche de Bella forma un 'o' à l'annonce du nom de son co-équipier. Elle n'avait pas imaginé du tout ce scénario. Pas du tout. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers l'estrade, et se mit de l'autre côté de Kristie. Elle se recula, et leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment, avant qu'Edward ne tende sa main. Les deux tributs se serrèrent la main, et furent emmenés à la gare de Forks.

- Félicitations, à vous. Vous allez voir votre coach, qui vous attends dans le… Monsieur McCarty !

- Hm… Oui ? Fit le géant bourru.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Encore en train de manger ! Voici Emmett McCarthy, le gagnant des 75ème Vampire Games.

- 'Lut, fit le géant, en hochant la tête vers Bella et Edward.

- Ne faites pas attention, il mange tout le temps… Remarque, c'est mieux que de picoler… Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, voulez-vous ?

Kristie accompagna les deux tributs dans leurs chambres respectives, avant de les laisser se reposer un peu. La route jusqu'au Capitole était courte. Mais elle paraissait tellement longue pourtant. Bella – tout comme Edward – était trop pensive quant à ce qui se passerait dans l'arène. Ils étaient tout deux au courant de la rébellion menée par les anciens gagnants des jeux.

- Elle progresse, fit une voix masculine et sourde.

Emmett était dans l'entrée de sa chambre, appuyé contre la porte. Il avait une bière à la main, et Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qui ça, _elle _?

- La rébellion.

- Comment tu… Tu…

- Je lis accessoirement dans les pensées, rit-il. Et oui, on met en place le projet Devrim.

- Devrim ?

- Ça veut dire la même chose en turc. On code les choses entre 'anciens' des jeux. J'espère que tu gagneras. Ton… binôme à l'air…

- Coincé ? Renfermé ?

- Hm… Je ne sais pas…

- Ou tout simplement con !

- Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, on dirait.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, fit Bella en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien de bien grave… C'est un garçon. Rien de plus.

_Putain d'Edward ! Petit con ! Cafard ! Blatte !_

- Cesse cela, tu veux. Ce n'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une aussi jolie fille que toi.

Bella resta regarder Emmett et elle se mit à rougir violemment. Emmett rit de façon tonitruante, et s'assit sur le lit de la brunette.

- Je crois en toi, Bella. Tu peux le faire. Si je devais parier, ce serait toi.

- Merci…

- De rien, joli cœur. On va aller s'entraîner, arrivés au Capitole. Mais avant… Il va falloir s'occuper de ces cheveux. Ils doivent être sublimes quand ils sont détachés.

La jeune femme repiqua un fard, et Emmett se leva, pour aller regarder dehors.

- Nous arrivons.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu notre… coach si tu veux mettre une rébellion en marche ?

- Le gouvernement du Capitole ne doit pas savoir, Bella. C'est… privé.

- Oh…

- Prends cela, tu veux. Tu m'as l'air aussi en colère contre ces jeux autant que nous le sommes.

L'arrivée à la gare du Capitole était bruyante. Des centaines de gens se bousculaient devant le train à grande vitesse contenant les deux derniers tributs.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Bella et Edward sortirent, la tête basse. Les habitants du Capitole criaient leurs noms à s'en tuer la voix. C'étaient les derniers. Bella comptait bien gagner, même si elle savait qu'au fond, elle se ferait tuer dans les premiers. Quant à Edward, ce serait une aubaine. Ce jeune homme semblait apathique, catatonique. Il avait perdu sa mère quelques temps avant et ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Elle croisa son regard noir de ses yeux d'un doré perçant.

Emmett les poussa gentiment dans le bâtiment de la ville, entourée de pacificateurs. Les gens criaient toujours, tambourinaient à la porte.

- Pas évident, huh.

- Ça donne mal au crâne, grogna un ténor.

Edward venait de parler. Et à vrai dire, Bella ni Emmett ou encore moins Kristie ne s'attendaient à l'entendre émettre le moindre son.

Ce fut bref, rapide. Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ensuite. Ses yeux refoulaient la douleur qui l'enfouissait depuis déjà quatre longs mois. Quatre longs mois à se torturer. A se faire culpabiliser.

Edward et Bella suivirent les pacificateurs et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Un des pacificateurs appuya sur le bouton numéro 12 et ils gravirent les 11 étages de différence en une poignée de seconde.

Ils débouchèrent sur un grand salon, entouré de cinq portes. Un immense canapé rond entourait une table ronde en verre, et faisait face à une télévision écran plat de cent centimètres de diamètre.

Les pacificateurs ouvrirent quatre des cinq portes, et poussèrent Bella et Edward dans deux chambres distinctes. Bella fit le tour du propriétaire, et découvrit un lit large, une salle de bain immense avec douche et baignoire. Ça changerait de son bac trop petit et de l'eau de pluie récupérée.

Edward, quant à lui, se posta devant la fenêtre. Il y avait une estrade devant, où il s'installa. Il ne voulait pas découvrir. Il ne voulait pas parler. Juste participer à ses jeux, qui écourteraient ses souffrances. Il n'aurait plus ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il serait libre.

Bella sortit de sa chambre, après s'être douchée. Emmett était en train de manger du pain, avec une tasse de café. La jeune femme s'assit face à lui, et Emmett lui sourit faiblement. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, se jaugeant et échangeant un discours non-verbal.  
>Emmett parla enfin, regardant toujours sa protégée. Elle avait un air familier. Les mêmes cheveux, la même malice et inquiétude à la fois dans leurs yeux.<p>

- Il y a une parade ce soir, en l'honneur de tous les tributs. C'est Afton qui s'occupera de toi. Rebecca s'occupera d'Edward. Dis, ce jeune semble torturé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Il a…

Edward les interrompit, grognant fortement pour que tout le monde s'arrête. Le jeune homme fixa furieusement sa coéquipière. Ses yeux semblèrent perdre de leur noirceur quand il regarda Bella. Elle crut même apercevoir une once de douceur dans ces deux pupilles fades.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire, pauvre sotte. Tu ne sais même pas la moitié de ce qui s'est passé. Retiens bien ça dans ta cervelle de moineau, sale garce : quand on ne sait pas, on se TAIT !

Emmett se leva, et se plaça face à Edward. Il grogna aussi fortement que le jeune homme au ténor.

- Elle n'est pas sotte, ni garce. Toi par contre, tu es stupide. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir tout le temps, EDWARD ! Ce n'est pas de ta PUTAIN de faute, ok ? Mais ne rejette pas ta haine sur les autres. Sers t-en pour les jeux. Économise-toi, et fais en sorte de l'utiliser au bon moment. Mais ne l'insulte plus JAMAIS ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! Tu crois qu'elle mérite ta colère ? NON ! Personne ne la mérite. Utilise-la à bon escient.

Une femme et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce. Afton et Rebecca, les designers des jeux. Ou du moins des parades. Il paraît même qu'ils sont tués après les jeux.

Les deux designers firent la révérence à Emmett, Bella suivit le jeune homme, Edward suivit la jeune femme. Le jeune designer avait des cheveux entre le brun et le blond et des pupilles aussi rouges que le sang. Des dents très – trop – blanches. Des dents d'assassin. Bella eut le temps d'analyser Rebecca, une brune aux yeux marron.

- On va s'occuper de toi… Tu as de beaux cheveux, remarqua Afton. Une jolie nuance. Du cuivre, du brun et un fond de doré. Unique, souffla t-il.

- Merci.

- Ils sont secs. Allonges-toi, veux-tu. Je vais m'en occuper. Ils ont besoin d'un bon masque hydratant. Et d'un bon soin pour cheveux épais.

Elle enleva son élastique, et s'allongea sur la table froide en acier. Afton passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et Bella entendit l'eau couler. Ses cheveux devinrent lourds, alors qu'il les mouillait.

- C'est quoi ton don ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton don. Moi c'est l'invisibilité.

- Le tir à l'arc, et la rapidité.

- Ce doit être beau à voir.

- Il paraît que je suis plus douée que ma sœur, Ness. Mais bon, c'est faux.

- J'ai hâte de te voir t'entraîner. Les autres des autres districts sont coriaces.

- Ah oui ?

- Assez, oui. Ils attendaient d'être sélectionnés depuis tous jeunes.

- Je vois.

Afton pompa quelque chose et une odeur de fraise emplit les narines de la jeune femme. Il shampouina ses longs et épais cheveux, avant de les masser. C'était agréable de se faire chouchouter.

Deux femmes s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle avec des bandes de papier, les frottant dans les mains et les déposant sur ses jambes, avant de tirer sèchement dessus. Bella grimaça alors qu'on l'épilait. Ce fut au tour de ses sourcils, trop fournis. Et de ses aisselles.

Une des femmes partit et revint avec une tenue tout simplement somptueuse. C'était une combinaison en toile noire, avec une cravate blanche.

Le thème du district 12 semblait être les films muets français. Bella avait une tenue comme Charlie Chaplin, la moustache dessinée en crayon khôl waterproof. Edward avait un marcel blanc taché de gris, un pantalon noir et une perruque ainsi qu'une fausse moustache.

Ainsi Edward et Bella seraient Charlie et le mécano dans _Les Temps Modernes_. Bella avait vu ce film, il y a un bout de temps, quand l'école était encore ouverte. Les pacificateurs avaient fermé toutes les écoles de Forks alors que la Rébellion commençait. D'ailleurs il y avait un treizième district avant. Là où elle avait été la plus forte. Il avait été rasé, et la population tuée.

Bella se leva et partit dans sa chambre enfiler sa tenue, avant de revenir au salon. Edward était là, en tenue aussi. Il la regarda aussi violemment qu'avant, et Bella baissa la tête.  
>Elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, et Emmett vit sur son visage la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et surtout ces pensées tristes qu'elle déblatérait en silence. Elle avait mal de ce silence dans lequel Edward s'était enfoncé. Un silence au dessus de ses forces. Pesant. Violent. Impossible à supporter.<p>

- Ne te torture pas, Bella, fit la voix forte d'Emmett.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine, crois-moi.

- Ah, voilà mes tributs, fit Kristie, tout sourire. Oh vous êtes choux ! Charlie Chaplin et …

- Le mécano, fit Bella en hochant la tête. Dans les temps modernes.

- Elle en a de la jugeote, cette gosse, commenta Emmett.

Edward partit dans sa chambre, précipitamment sous les yeux de toute l'assistance dans la pièce.

Depuis son départ, le jeune homme luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré c'était lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa mère, Elizabeth. Il avait senti, alors qu'elle était aux mines, que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser à cela. Pas ça.

Il serra les poings, essayant de me pas les envoyer dans le mur et de paraître pour un jeune homme déséquilibré. Il l'était. Perdu et fou. Il sentait le sang pomper à balles dans son organisme, son cœur battre à fond, et il manqua de crier. Seulement, une voix l'en empêcha.

- Edward ?

- QUOI ? Tu ne vois pas que…

- Je vois que tu as mal, et que tu es blessé. Écoute, on est coéquipiers là dedans… Ce serait mieux si ça se passait bien, non ?

Edward croisa les prunelles dorées de Bella. Elles flamboyaient comme le feu. Son cœur reprit sa danse frénétique en la voyant. Évidemment qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Depuis longtemps. Mais il avait été froid et distant avec elle, afin qu'elle ne devine pas les sentiments qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui, cachés dans un coin de son cerveau. Si l'un d'eux devait mourir, alors il préférerait être tué plutôt qu'elle ne le soit. Ou qu'elle le tue de suite, là maintenant. Ce serait tellement facile. Et rapide. Il n'aurait pas à subir toute cette humiliation. Se faire tuer devant tout Forks. Et même si Bella lui demandait qu'il la tue… non, il ne le ferait pas. Elle est trop bien et trop précieuse pour être tuée si sauvagement. Il l'aimait trop pour la blesser.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, lança t-il, mauvais. Ne perds pas ton temps en venant je ne sais que faire. On fait les jeux, et que le meilleur gagne. Gagne, d'accord. Reste en vie. Moi je ferais tout pour me faire tuer.

- Tu ne peux PAS dire ça ! Tu as des…

Emmett les interrompit, et ouvrant violemment la porte. Il fusilla du regard Edward et murmura à Bella de sortir. Ils allaient devoir parler, et ça allait chauffer, à priori.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, toi ? Je lis dans les pensées, et ce que j'ai vu ne me plaît pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! T'es tribut, tu ne peux pas vouloir te laisser tuer ! T'es dans un jeu, tu joues. C'est clair ? Je m'en fous que ta mère soit morte, ou que ton chat aussi… TU JOUES ! TU FAIS EN SORTE DE GAGNER !

- COMMENT TU SAIS POUR MA MÈRE ? HEIN ? ON T'A RELATÉ L'HISTOIRE ! MAIS MÊLEZ-VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE, MERDE ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN SUR MOI, À PART MA TAILLE, MON POIDS…

Emmett lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol pour le calmer. Edward tenta de se débattre mais le géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix passé pour cent kilos l'empêchaient de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt.

- Tu veux t'échapper ? Les dieux t'ont choisi, Edward. T'échapper ne ferait que te mener à la mort, car le Capitole enverrait toutes ses troupes de pacificateurs pour te récupérer. Je n'envisage même pas une seconde la chose. Et tu n'auras pas le choix de survie si tu t'échappes. Ce sera la mort. Lente. Douloureuse.

- Et si je ne demandais que ça ? Mourir.

- Ne fais pas le pathétique et morose, gamin ! Tu iras à ses jeux, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger. Je sais tout. Tu l'aimes, mais pourquoi tu te voiles la face, comme ça ?

- Parce que je sais qu'elle va gagner, et moi mourir. Donc je ne veux pas l'aimer que pour quelques jours, voir quelques minutes….

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Edward et Emmett virent Rebecca entrer. C'était le moment de se préparer. La cérémonie d'ouverture allait commencer sous peu, et lui et Bella devaient aller dans le stade où se passerait l'animation.

Les deux tributs suivirent les pacificateurs, avant de descendre les 13 étages menant dans l'immense salle. Le public acclama les tributs, qui se battaient chaque année jusque la mort. Bella et Edward montèrent dans les chariots, alors que la musique commençait à résonner. La foule hurlait, et la chanson était quasi inaudible. Edward aperçut le président Volturi dans la tribune en argent, qui annonçait au fur et à mesure les districts et leurs composants.

- Veuillez applaudir nos 24 tributs. District 1 : Tia Crowley & Benjamin Fitz. District 2 : Kate Denali et Eleazar Junestein. District 3 : Victoria Snow et James Declan. District 4 : Senna Florès et Kachiri Golin. District 5 : Maria Hale et Jasper Whitlock. District 6 : Jane Whitmore et Alec Argento. District 7 : Diego Luna et Bree Tanner. District 8 : Stefan Stravel et Allie McGunn. District 9 : Alistair Thorne et Makenna Safarel. District 10 : Huilen Joham et Nahuel O'connell. District 11 : Sam Uley et Leah Clearwater. Et enfin District 12 : Bella Swan et Edward Cullen. Que les dieux soient en votre faveur mes enfants, et bons Vampire Games, fit l'homme aux cheveux ébène et à la peau laiteuse et translucide.

Bella, avec un instinct et un contrôle à toute épreuve, attrape la main de son coéquipier et la serra dans la sienne, avant de lever leurs bras vers le public. Cela fit un drôle d'effet à Edward et un frisson incontrôlable parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Il la regarda mais elle regardait le public, le saluant quand il fallait. Il en fit de même, n'occultant pas que la parade de ce soir devait rapporter des sponsors aux différents districts. L'hymne du Capitole, puis celui de Forks, mais aussi chacun des hymnes des 12 districts résonnèrent dans l'arène, alors qu'on avait regroupé les tributs devant l'estrade prévue à cet effet.

Rebecca et Afton aidèrent leurs tributs à descendre de notre attelage, une fois de retour en arrière-scène. Ils leurs tendirent des tenues plus confortables, avant de partir vers le premier étage, où une réception devait se tenir.

Tous retournèrent dans leurs appartements. Une réception organisée par Mr Volturi devait commencer dans une heure, et les deux tributs du district 12 partirent se doucher et se préparer. Pas de fête pour eux. Emmett leur avait dit en rentrant que les sponsors les regarderaient s'entraîner et ainsi choisiraient leurs tributs favoris.

Ils enfilèrent une tenue d'entraînement, et une demi-heure après, ils suivirent Kristie dans la salle d'entraînement. Les 22 autres tributs étaient là, regroupés, alors que Mr Volturi était sur une estrade. Il jeta un œil à Bella et Edward.

- Venez, par là, mes amis. Vous voilà enfin tous réunis. Avant que l'entraînement ne commence, je tenais à vous dire que vous avez une demi-heure pour vous mettre au point. Un seul mot d'ordre : la perfection et avoir le plus de sponsors de votre côté. Plus vous aurez de sponsors, plus ils vous enverront de cadeaux et secours de quelque sorte qu'elle soit dans l'arène. Sur ce… Donnez le meilleur de vous-même et tentez d'avoir un max de sponsors. Que les dieux soient en votre faveur.

Les tributs furent divisés en groupe et des soldats arrivèrent. Ils leur montrèrent rapidement comment faire un piège, comment chasser, même si il y aurait, à la corne d'abondance, de quoi se nourrir.

- Il faut mieux rester sur ses gardes et chasser par ses propres moyens. Certains d'entre vous resterons aux aguets afin de tuer tous ceux qui reviendraient s'alimenter à la Corne.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure des entraînements. Il y avait de quoi s'entraîner, pour chaque vampire ayant un pouvoir. Bella s'entraîna avec le jeune aux cheveux blonds du district 5. Son pouvoir était d'influencer les émotions, et son adversaire maniait parfaitement son bouclier, elle lui était totalement hermétique.

Bella s'attaqua ensuite à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, et tira de nombreuses fois au cœur de la cible, à quelques mètres d'elle. Edward en était soufflé, la regardant s'entraîner. Il essaya de voir s'il savait toujours aussi bien manier les couteaux. C'était une réussite pour lui aussi. Bella regarda discrètement le garçon du district 1 s'amuser avec les éléments, alors que la fille du district 4 réussissait à créer une illusion parfaite. Celle du district 6 faisait son adversaire se tordre de douleur alors que son binôme provoquait une noyade.

Les autres semblaient manier l'arc, les couteaux, les javelots ou encore l'épée. Bella regarda Edward et lui sourit. Il ne répondit pas, mais la regarda avec un air neutre. Pas de colère, de renfermement. Juste un regard banal à sa coéquipière. Les jeunes durent monter un mur d'escalade à mains nues, et Bella fut la seule à arriver au sommet, Edward la suivant de très près.

Les invités arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle, en hauteur par rapport à où les jeunes tributs s'entraînaient. Ils se mirent à la rambarde et ils commencèrent par les tributs du district 12 vers le district 1. Bella surprit pas mal de monde, comme à peu près tout les tributs. Bella tendit l'oreille et entendit Emmett parler avec un sponsor.

_- Cette jeune femme, celle du district 12, elle a du potentiel. Elle peut gagner. Elle a tout pour. Comme si elle avait vécu sa vie dans les bois._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Edward resta la regarder, interdit. Elle lui lança un regard, et le prit par la main.

- Tu veux monter ? J'ai trop faim. Je peux te faire un repas, si tu veux.

- Hm ouais. Rentrons.

Les districts rentrèrent à leurs étages destinés, et Bella s'attela à la cuisine. Edward partit dans sa chambre se doucher, donnant à sa coéquipière son tout premier sourire. Il voulait de la viande, avec des pâtes. Repas simple, mais dans le District 12, ils n'avaient jamais mangé de viande de vache. De l'écureuil, de la biche etc. De l'artifice. Quand Edward revint, Bella coupa le feu sous la viande, et partit à son tour se doucher.

A son retour, Edward était sur le canapé ses bras enserrant ses genoux contre son torse. Elle se risqua à lui sourire, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent tout doucement. Ce n'était pas un sourire entier, mais elle savait que c'était dur pour lui. Emmett arriva quelques minutes après, alors que Bella réchauffait la viande et qu'Edward semblait lire.

- Vous avez impressionné le jury. Demain, vous entrez dans l'arène, mais pas avant d'avoir vu votre note. Elles vont s'afficher d'un moment à l'autre, fit-il en allumant la TV. Bella, tu es quasi sûre d'avoir 3 voire 4 sur 4. Edward, ils n'ont rien laissé paraître.

- J'aurais 0 ou 1…  
>- Tu as été bon, Edward, commenta Bella. Tu auras un 3 je pense.<p>

- Facile de dire cela quand tu es certaine d'avoir un 4 ! Lança t-il sèchement avant de partir dans sa chambre.  
>- EDWARD ! Gueula Bella.<p>

La jeune femme, loin de se laisser démonter, partit dans la chambre de son coéquipier, et le plaqua contre le mur, avec une force incroyable.

- Tu vas m'écouter, ok ? C'est quoi ton PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME avec moi ! T'es jaloux ? Merde, on est CENSÉ être coéquipiers ! Pas rivaux ! On est CENSÉ s'entraider ! Se parler ! Ne pas se fuir et ne pas péter des putains de plombs à longueur de temps ! J'm'en fous de ton passé, de comment tu te sens ! On est là pour jouer !

- Dégage ! Fit-il en la poussant contre la porte de la chambre. Pourquoi vous essayez tous de me raisonner ? Hein ! J'ai pas envie d'être ici, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer parce que si je me fais tuer je ne pourrais pas te…

Il hoqueta alors qu'il manqua de dévoiler son amour pour cette jeune femme. Ses yeux avaient virés au noir. Un noir de colère. Ses pupilles étaient si belles quand elle souriait ou riait. De l'or. Il aimait la voir rire, sourire, être heureuse. Ça confortait son mal-être.

- Tu ne pourras pas me quoi ? Me sauter dessus et m'embrasser ? Parce que tu meurs d'envie de le faire ? Je ne suis pas conne, Edward ! Loin de là. Je sais tout, mais si tu le disais clairement, ce serait mieux, non. Je t'ai considéré comme la personne la plus brave et la plus forte…

- ARRÊTE ÇA ! Je ne suis PAS brave et PAS fort ! Je ne suis qu'un jeune en mal de sa mère et qui doit tout le temps SOURIRE et FAIRE GENRE ! Et je ne veux plus faire cela ! Je ne veux plus, je veux m'exposer. Même si j'ai mal !

- Alors fais-le, fit Bella en passant sa main sur sa joue. Laisse-toi aller. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, Edward. Je savais que tu ressentais des choses pour moi. Jake l'avait décelé.

Edward la souleva par les fesses, et instinctivement, Bella entoura ses jambes autour des hanches d'Edward. Avec ses mains elle ferma la porte à clef, de sorte à ne pas être dérangés. Ses yeux dorés croisèrent les prunelles d'Edward. Elles semblaient reprendre vie. Comme par magie. Elle accrocha ses bras au cou de son cou, et déposa un baiser délicat et doux sur sa joue. Bella caressa le haut de sa nuque et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces que de l'abricot. Edward prit les commandes et déposa un baiser doux, et agréable sur les lèvres de Bella. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en silence. Son baiser était désespéré et passionné à la fois. _Combien de temps avait-il attendu ?_

- Trop longtemps.

- Quoi ?

- Je réponds à ta question. Trop longtemps.

- Tu es télépathe ?

- Hm oui.  
>- Alors tu as tout entendu ?<p>

- J'entends ce que je veux entendre.

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa camarade, et il demanda l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle lui donna volontiers. Le baiser devint pressant et passionné, tellement que les deux jeunes durent s'arrêter pour reprendre une respiration correcte. Le corps de Bella était flamboyant, tout comme ses hormones. Elle tentait de ne pas partir vers les abîmes que le plaisir des lèvres d'Edward lui procurait, mais ça relevait de l'exploit. Bella poussa rapidement Edward sur le lit, et grimpa sur lui. Il colla son corps au sien et ses mains se posèrent sur le bas du dos de Bella alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Elle pouvait sentir sa virilité se dresser peu à peu.

Il s'amusa à dessiner des choses invisibles sur la peau de sa coéquipière, dont la respiration devenait hachée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de frissonner sous ses caresses. Son corps ne voulait pas la priver de cette réaction qu'Edward engendrait volontairement. Il descendit ses mains jusque les fesses de sa compagne, et elle plongea pour l'embrasser. Son cœur s'emballait au fur et à mesure, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre délicatement la tête. Edward fit descendre sa bouche le long de la gorge de Bella, et elle ne put réprimer le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche. On frappa à la porte, et Bella se redressa vivement.

- Les jeunes ! C'est l'heure de l'extinction des feux. Chacun dans sa chambre, s'il vous plaît, fit la voix d'Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte.

- EMMETT ! Tu ne peux pas faire une exception ? S'il te plaît !

- Ce sont les règles, poupée. Allez, vous vous verrez demain. Et si je vous vois tout les deux dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, ça va chauffer !

Les deux amants soupirèrent en même temps avant de rire, et Bella sortit de la pièce, lançant un regard noir à Emmett. Il rit de façon tonitruante, et elle rejoignit sa chambre.

Bella s'endormit rapidement, épuisée de sa journée. Demain, ils rentreraient dans l'arène, et seuls les dieux pourraient faire en sorte de sauver un des 24 tributs. Chacun espérait gagner, entraînés ou non.

C'était le moment. Tous les tributs se regardaient, dans le cercle autour de la Corne. Chacun d'eux avaient reçue une puce dans le bras par seringue, avant de partir pour l'arène. Ils seraient suivis lors de chacun de leurs mouvements. Un cylindre les avait menés du sous-sol à l'arène. La plaine en face d'eux semblait si immense, qu'ils cherchaient déjà par où s'enfuir avant de se faire tuer. Ce sera une tuerie dès que le klaxon aura retenti. Bella lança un regard à Edward et pensa pour qu'il l'entende. Allaient-ils communiquer comme cela ?

_Quand ça sonne, cours le plus vite que tu peux, je m'occupe des autres. Je prends de quoi tenir la nuit, et j'arrive. Cache-toi, d'accord ? Je ferais en sorte qu'on ne soit pas suivis._

Le visage d'Edward pâlit à ces pensées, et il regarda sa camarade avec un mélange d'avertissement et de méfiance. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, un peu crispée. La voix de Mr Volturi résonna sur la plaine, arrachant à un sursaut à certains tributs.

- Que les 80èmes Vampire Games commencent ! Et que les dieux soient en votre faveur. Bonne chance à tous et toutes !

Le klaxon retentit, et Edward fila à travers les bois, derrière lui. Il ne chercha pas à regarder en arrière et fonça aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Trouvant un rocher assez gros pour le cacher, il se réfugia derrière. Malgré cela, il entendit des bruits de pas, et un rire.

- Tu n'as pas du aller assez loin, district 12. Ne crois pas que ta demoiselle va te sauver, elle est bien trop occupée pour avoir du temps pour toi.

Edward sentit la colère l'emporter, et se mit face à son adversaire. Il lui lança avec désespoir un couteau qui arriva en plein milieu de son front, entre ses deux yeux. Le jeune tribut du district 12 regarda son adversaire s'effondrer au sol, avant de s'en approcher et de retirer la lame du visage du garçon. Il avait tué le garçon du district 7, recula d'un pas et courut vers un arbre près de la plaine. Il pourrait être tranquille une fois sur les branches qu'il espérait assez solides pour le soutenir.

Edward vit passer plusieurs tributs, sacs sur le dos et visiblement emplis de provisions, et il vit passer Bella, seule et tentant de le trouver. Il lança une pomme de pin qui tomba à côté d'elle mais elle ne fit pas attention. Il retenta une fois et elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main, et elle grimpa dans les arbres.

- J'ai récupéré un max de trucs, lança t-elle.

- Et tu as tué combien de gens ? La question...

- Je n'ai pas compté. C'était ça ou on n'avait rien, cria t-elle.

- Tais-toi donc, on va se faire repérer, grogna Edward en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Perchés sur leurs branches, les deux amants regardèrent les autres s'entretuer. Jane et Alec, les deux vampires du district 6 – possédant les pouvoirs les plus forts – tuèrent rapidement les deux tributs du district 8, avant de s'enfuir en courant, appelant Bella et Edward, dans l'objectif de les tuer.

_S'ils savaient,_ pensa Bella pour Edward. _Tu crois qu'ils pensent qu'on est perchés ?_

- A mon avis, non. Ils se prennent pour les gagnants officiels des jeux, chuchota le jeune homme.

_Ces deux jeunes ont l'air surentraînés, nom d'un chien. Faut trouver leurs faiblesses…_

- Ton bouclier peut le faire. Tu peux annihiler leurs pouvoirs, et le faire se retourner contre eux, non ? Murmura Edward, en répondant aux paroles silencieuses de Bella.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et sourit gentiment à son camarade.

_En tout cas, on a des alliés. Le garçon du district 5 m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Jasper, il s'appelle._

- Tu veux t'en servir pour le tuer après ?

_Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, ni toi, ni lui, ni moi. C'est injuste de tuer des gens qu'on apprécie._

- Tu l'as vu une fois, lors des entraînements. Tu sais, comme moi, que c'est la règle. Un seul survivant. Si on ne le tue pas, il se fera tuer…

Bella soupira, mais elle savait que c'était comme ça. La loi du plus fort. Elle s'appuya contre son tronc d'arbre, et ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un bon moment. _Tant qu'elle reste dans les arbres, elle est saine et sauve_, pensa t-il._Elle arrivera à s'en sortir, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus._

Bella et Edward virent passer une petite rousse, d'à peine quatorze ans et effrayée par la forêt. Bella eut un pincement au cœur, et la héla.

- Hey ! Pssst ! Petite !

La jeune enfant regarda sur sa droite, sa gauche et derrière elle, avant de continuer à avancer. Cette gosse était chanceuse d'être encore en vie, pardi. Bella ne démordit pas et recommença à l'appeler.

- En haut, gamine. Regarde dans les arbres.

La gamine leva la tête, et prit peur. Bella descendit de l'arbre, et la gosse se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, mais Bella était plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Viens avec moi, d'accord. Ed, descends, on va se trouver un coin tranquille.

- Elle va nous tuer, arrête.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, ni tuer… Je veux rentrer chez moi, pleurnicha t-elle.

- On ne va pas te tuer, poupée, fit Bella en séchant de sa main les larmes de la petite. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Victoria. Mais tu peux m'appeler Vickie ou Vic.

- D'accord, Vic. Tu vas venir avec moi et mon camarade, on va aller s'installer pour manger et essayer de dormir un peu.

Le ventre de la petite gargouilla ce qui fit rire Bella. Edward arriva, sac à dos récupéré, et tout les trois partirent chercher un abri, où ils pourraient manger et dormir sans être dérangés, si possible hors des chemins.

Ils finirent par s'installer derrière un grand chêne, déplièrent leurs sacs de couchage, et Bella sortit de quoi manger. Elle avait récupéré un paquet de gâteaux secs, de l'eau et des pommes. Ils partagèrent le repas, à l'abri de tous. L'alarme retentit et frappa une quinzaine de fois, montrant dans le ciel les morts. En tout, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Déjà. Edward frissonna à chaque tintement de l'alarme, et un frisson parcourut toute son échine. Parmi eux, il y avait le garçon qu'il avait tué et abandonné comme un lâche.

_Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Edward,_ fit Bella, qui l'observait visiblement._Quel mal y a-t-il à tuer pour se défendre ? Tu aurais préféré mourir, et les laisser en vie ?_

- LES AMANTS MAUDIIITS ! Fit une voix stridente. OU ÊTES-VOUS ? ALLEZ MONTREZ-VOUS, CRAPULES ! ON EST LES GAGNANTS DES VAMPIRE GAMES DE TOUTE FAÇ… HUH !

Bella s'était levée, et avait tiré sur la jeune fille, celle du district 6. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, sans honte ni culpabilité. _Comme ça, tu la fermeras, sale garce !_Hurla t-elle pour elle.

- TU… TU MÉRITES DE CREVER, GARCE ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU AS…

Une seconde flèche arriva sur Jane, et elle s'écroula à terre, tenant la flèche entre ses mains. Edward se mit aux côtés de Bella et il lança son couteau vers le second tribut du district, qui arriva en pleine poitrine.

_Et deux tributs en moins. Le chemin vers la victoire sera peut-être plus facile à présent,_pensa Edward. _Les deux tributs les plus dangereux sont éliminés. Nous sommes sauvés._

Les mots d'Emmett lui revinrent en tête, comme un refrain. _« Ne rejette pas ta haine sur les autres. Sers t-en pour les jeux. Économise-toi, et fais en sorte de l'utiliser au bon moment. »_

Le cor retentit de fois, à l'honneur des deux morts du district 6. Ou plutôt au déshonneur. Même si la phrase phare des jeux résonne dans la tête d'Edward, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il s'assoit sur l'herbe, encercla ses bras autour de ses jambes, avant de poser sa tête contre ses genoux. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal de tuer ces gens innocents.

Edward ne vit pas le temps passer à rester là, recroquevillé et effrayé par les atrocités de ce jeu, par la peur de mourir et par la peur de perdre Bella. Un cri d'enfant retentit, et Edward se releva. Bella se glaça d'effroi. Le gars du district 11 avait Victoria sous le bras, un couteau sous la gorge.

- NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas la tuer… Tue-nous, mais… PAS ELLE ! ELLE NE LE MÉRITE PAS ! Paniqua Bella. Tu veux avoir la mort d'une gosse sur les bras ? Hein ? Imagine si c'était ta fille. Tu la tuerais ? Tue-moi plutôt qu'elle. Ne fais pas cela. Lâche cette gosse. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

Edward jaugea Bella, la regarda, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait tant les choses s'enchaînaient sans lien. Le basané tient toujours la petite contre lui, menaçant avec un couteau. Bella tenta une ultime fois de le dissuader et le gars poussa la gamine vers eux. Victoria détala dans les bois, sans regarder derrière elle. Sam la regarda détaler, et Bella en profita pour le tuer de deux flèches, une dans la poitrine, et l'autre dans la tête. Edward la regarda faire, et elle lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Il vaut retrouver Vic.

Deux coups de canons retentirent, et les deux tributs morts apparurent, Victoria et le jeune du district 11. Edward grogna fortement et tapa dans le mur près de lui. Elle était morte, c'était infecte de tuer une gosse de cet âge. Effrayée et seule. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin entre le moment où elle s'était enfuie et celui où on l'avait tué. Étaient-ils poursuivis ? Épiés ? Il prit son couteau, et partis dans la direction où la petite s'était enfuie quelques minutes avant. Bella ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, et partit derrière Edward, surveillant les fourrés. Edward ne semblait plus avoir conscience de ses gestes tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt épaisse. Il entendit un bruit, puis une pensée.

_S'il me trouve, il aura de la veine. Tellement faible. Jared avait raison. Ne s'attacher à personne et tuer le plus de monde possible._

La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Edward était de tuer ce pauvre con. Celui qui avait tué Vic. Fouillant les bois, un jeune homme blond apparut en face de lui, un sourire narquois sur son visage, empli de haine envers Edward. Son regard est perçant, presque à en faire baisser les yeux.

_Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, Edward,_ fit Bella. _Tuer Jasper. Venger Vic. Tue-le, je suis à quelques mètres de toi, cachée dans les arbres. Je n'hésiterai pas à lui tirer une flèche s'il te touche._

Edward se mit à rire, et cela énerva le tribut. Ainsi il s'appelait Jasper et contrôlait les émotions. Edward ne put stopper de rire, alors que son adversaire perdait rapidement patience et contrôle de lui-même. Le jeune homme à la tignasse de feu regarda franchement son duelliste, et retrouva son calme.

- Tu crois franchement que ton don va marcher avec moi, Jasper ? Ou que tu vas me tuer…

- Tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein ? Gronde-t-il.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent un moment, avant que Jasper ne tente de sauter sur Edward, qui glissa sur le côté, déviant ainsi son couteau. Il se mit à rire, ce qui énerva Jasper, lui fit un croche-patte pour qu'il tombe à terre. Le jeune blond grogna, et tenta de se débattre, alors qu'Edward le bloquait de toutes ses forces. Il attacha ses mains et ses pieds, le releva et se mit derrière lui.

- Rien à dire avant de mourir, bouffon ? Ça va être rapide, même si j'aurais voulu faire ça plus lentement.

- Va en enfer, connard. Crève. Va rejoindre ta garce ! Je vais t'avoir, jura t-il, un sourire mauvais et les yeux noirs comme de l'ébène.

Les rires d'Edward redoublèrent d'intensité, et sentant que Jasper commençait à s'agiter, il décida de le tuer en lui brisant la nuque. Le blondinet perdit violemment l'équilibre. Le jeune homme à la tignasse en désordre s'en écarta et fut vite rejoint par sa camarade. Bella descendit de l'arbre, et sauta dans ses bras forts. Le canon retentit et ils virent le visage du tribut du 5 s'afficher. La nuit tomba, et les deux jeunes amoureux se camouflèrent pour pouvoir se reposer tranquillement.

Pendant la nuit, Edward entendit des pas. Le jeune tribut se leva rapidement, et sortit de la cachette. Il tomba sur Bella, un sac dans les mains. Elle fut surprise de le voir un couteau à la main. La jeune femme posa le sac sur le sol, et se remit dans son sac de couchage. Elle sourit faiblement à son camarade.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à te détendre ?

- Non, il paraît que c'est normal. Tu sais… Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se détendre, être tendu…

- Hm ouais…

Edward se releva, et renifla l'air. Ça sentait mauvais, et pas qu'un peu. Une odeur de brulé lui parcourut le nez, le picotant. Ils tuaient par le feu à présent.

- Cours, Bella !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS ? QUE JE JOUE UN POKER ? Nan tu te fais les ongles !

- Laisse les sacs, on ira à la Corne si on est toujours vivants !

Edward prit sa main, et ils coururent le plus vite possible afin de s'éloigner du feu qui se rapprochait. Ils accélèrent la cadence en sentant la chaleur envahir le sol. Le lac. C'était la seule solution.

- Edward !

- Faut qu'on aille au lac, on se fout dedans et on attend.

- On va être encerclés par le feu, t'es fou !

Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent au lac, les deux jeunes tributs furent assaillis par des crocodiles et durent poursuivre leur course erratique vers la Corne. Le feu s'arrêta soudainement, et ils purent arrêter de fuir. Edward tomba à terre, et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

Une fois que leurs cœurs furent calmés, Edward enleva son haut, et regarda Bella tuer les crocodiles afin de pouvoir se laver. Elle les sortit de l'eau, et se mit en soutien-gorge et boxer. Les deux tribus prirent un bain bien mérité dans l'eau suffisamment froide pour les désaltérer. Un long soupir de soulagement échappe à Bella, et Edward lui sourit.

- Tu crois qu'on est combien à présent ?

- Quatre ou cinq, peut-être.

- Tu sais qu'un de nous va mourir ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mon plan. On gagnera ensemble. Main dans la main.

- Il va falloir qu'on reparte.

- Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît.

Edward se rapprocha de sa petite-amie, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sur la commissure des lèvres, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la porta contre lui, et embrassa délicatement son épaule, sa clavicule, et au final, il passa ses mains sur ses seins, comprimés dans le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle.

- Les… caméras, souffla t-elle avec difficulté. On ne… On ne peut pas.  
>La jeune femme bégayait, et semblait avoir perdu pied face aux gestes d'Edward. Elle voulait plus, et lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas devant tout Forks, et devant leurs parents. Malgré cela, ses jolies joues étaient devenues roses par l'embarras.<p>

_Quand on sera chez nous, Edward. Je te désire tout autant, mais pas devant tout Forks. Ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est… privé._

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, avant de sortir de l'eau. Bella – une fois rhabillée et séchée – mit son sac sur son dos, et regarda Edward droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais nous débaucher quelque chose. Si tu veux, prépares-nous un feu pour nous réchauffer, ordonna t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de partir.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Bella était partie, et Edward commençait à s'inquiéter.

_S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, le canon aurait retenti… Ou elle aurait crié… Ou elle. Oh arrête, Edward !_ _Chochotte,_ pensa t-il pour lui-même.

Un bruit retint son attention, et il vit Bella entrer, ensanglantée. Elle avait attrapé un sanglier. Le feu brûlait doucement, et ils vidèrent l'animal mort, chacun d'un côté du cou de la bête. Le canon retentit deux fois, et le visage de Benjamin, du district 1 s'afficha ainsi que le visage du tribut du district 2, Kate. Ils n'étaient plus que trois pauvres tributs à présent.

_« Avis à tous les tributs encore vivants, il est possible de gagner les Vampire Games à deux. Dans le cas où le dernier District complet, c'est-à-dire le district 12, arrive à ne pas se faire tuer, les deux tributs seront désignés gagnants s'ils consentent à gagner ensemble. Dans le cas contraire, un des deux tributs devra mourir. »_

Bella et Edward se regardèrent, et sourirent. Ils n'étaient plus que 3, et il fallait à présent éliminer le dernier tribut. Ils prirent le temps de manger, avant cela, et se mirent en chasse du dernier tribut. Si Bella avait bien calculé, il ne manquait plus que le tribut du district 2 pour qu'elle et Edward ne remportent cette année. Elle savait que les trois premiers districts étaient vainqueurs à chaque Vampire Games, mais là, ils devaient gagner. Pour prouver que même les gens qui ne se sont pas entraînés peuvent réussir.

Ainsi les deux 'amants maudits' parcoururent la forêt, avant que Bella n'entende des bruits de pas. Elle et son camarade grimpèrent dans les arbres, et observèrent la scène d'en haut. Le dernier tribut était là, offert à eux. Le jeune homme à la carrure imposante les cherchait, visiblement. Bella saisit son arc, empoisonna sa flèche, avant de lui tirer dessus au niveau de l'épaule, ce qui le fit tomber à terre en criant à cause du poison qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Soudainement, des abeilles tueuses apparurent, et Bella et Edward se protégèrent grâce à leurs vestes, roulés en boule sur le sol, visages cachés. Les abeilles s'attaquèrent au pauvre tribut, qui avait redoublé ses cris. Lorsqu'elles s'en allèrent, Bella et Edward regardèrent avec horreur le visage de l'homme. Il avait des boutons gros comme des prunes sur le visage. La personne était méconnaissable, c'en était effrayant.

- Bella… On a gagné. On est les vainqueurs des Vampire Games, fit Edward en prenant les mains de sa belle. Bella ?

La jeune femme semblait ne pas répondre et ne pas entendre ce que disait son compagnon. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant ses yeux, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle s'effondra subitement, et Edward appela à l'aide. La jeune femme fut secouée de spasmes, alors qu'Edward criait pour qu'on les récupère en urgence.

- Je ne repartirais pas sans elle ! Si elle meurt, je meurs ! Vous n'avez pas le putain de choix ! Gueula t-il. C'est ça que vous voulez ?

- Ici Alice Flickerman. Déjà deux jours qu'Edward Cullen et Bella Swan sont rentrés des Vampires Games, affaiblis, affamés. Les amants maudits sont avec nous ce soir ! Bonsoir monsieur et madame ! Si vous deviez résumer votre aventure en quelques mots, lesquels utiliseriez-vous ?

Bella regarda Edward, et lui tint la main, avant de répondre à Alice. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, ses yeux d'un doré sublime, et un sourire se dessinait sur sa joue. La jeune femme, croisée en arrière scène avant le début de l'émission, était haute comme trois pommes, arrivant au niveau des épaules de Bella.

- Et bien… Que dire… Cette aventure a permis à moi et Edward de se découvrir beaucoup plus… Et de former un couple. Même si la sortie post Vampire Games n'a pas été facile, je suis fière aujourd'hui de vous annoncer à tout Forks mon mariage et la future naissance de notre enfant.

- Oh comme c'est mignon. Fille ou garçon ? Fit Alice, attendrie.

- Bonne question. C'est trop tôt pour le savoir, hélas. Mais que ce soir l'un ou l'autre, on sera heureux.

Bella regarda Edward, et l'embrassa. Le peuple s'attendrit en les voyant s'embrasser, témoignant l'un et l'autre - de façon non-verbale - tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

- Edward, une remarque peut-être ?

- Aucune. Je suis juste le plus heureux des hommes.


	4. Les adieux ne durent jamais bien

_Les adieux ne durent jamais bien longtemps lorsque l'amour s'en mêle._

_**E**__dward,_

_**J**__e me souviens encore de notre rencontre, mon ange, mon protecteur. Je me souviens de tous nos moments. Tous nos fous rires, nos batailles d'eau l'été… Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est des photos… des photos de toi, des photos de moi, des photos de nous… De lui._

**Si on faisait un flashback.****  
><strong>**Qu'on revenait en arrière.****  
><strong>**Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais.****  
><strong>**Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière.****  
><strong>**Au final tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air.****  
><strong>**Et je n'ai pas vu que tu jouais.****  
><strong>**Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un jeu d'échec dont tu es la reine.**

_**T**__u m'as tellement rabâché que j'étais la seule à avoir attrapé ton cœur, que j'étais à toi, et que tu étais à moi… Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein, Edward. Tout ça pourquoi ?_

Flashback

_- Dis, Edward, tu nous vois comment dans dix ans ?_

_- On aura fini nos études, on sera peut-être mariés, tu seras peut-être enceinte… Et nous serons pour sûr comblés. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'essaye de me l'imaginer, tout simplement._

Fin du Flashback

_**T**__u te souviens de tes paroles ? Tu te souviens m'avoir dit « Je t'aime » ? De m'avoir juré de m'aimer pour le restant de mes jours ? Tu te souviens notre premier rencard, lors du bal de printemps. Et du thème ? J'étais le cygne blanc, et tu étais mon prince qui me ferait éviter le prince des ténèbres, alias Jake ? Et de cette photo où je me niche contre toi ? Sais-tu que je l'ai encore ? Et qu'en ce moment même je la regarde ? Je suis mal, sans toi Edward. Tellement mal._

_**J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape.**__**  
><strong>__**C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivé.**__**  
><strong>__**Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi.**__**  
><strong>__**Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste.**__**  
><strong>__**C'est juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Tout ce que tu laisse.**__**  
><strong>__**C'est juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**_

_**T**__out ce que j'avais prévu pour nous est désormais réduit en poussière. Par ta faute. On est seuls, sans toi. Tu as préféré renier ton âme sœur et ta vie parfaite pour quoi au juste ? Trois mots ? Trois pauvres mots ne sont pas une excuse pour tout lyncher derrière, Edward.__A cause de quoi ? D'une phrase, c'est ça ?_

_**La musique s'arrête et le rideau qui se baisse.**__**  
><strong>__**Et mon soleil disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent.**__**  
><strong>__**Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire.**__**  
><strong>__**Et pour toi j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre.**__**  
><strong>__**Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fais.**__**  
><strong>__**J'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien à faire.**_

_**J**__'étais prête à tout. Te dire que je t'aimerai toute ma vie jusque ma mort. Te dire que je serais à tes côtés dans les plus beaux mais aussi les plus tristes moments. J'étais prête à partir à l'autre bout du monde avec toi si tu le voulais. J'aurais été capable de tout pour toi. Parce que je t'aime, Edward. Juste pour ça. Pour l'amour que je te porte._

_**M**__ais je n'ai pas su te retenir, te dire ce que je voulais te dire depuis le jour où j'ai croisé deux magnifiques émeraudes. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de te laisser partir, sans aucune retenue, car je savais que tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis. Je savais que ce serait dur, sans toi, ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu faire tant de choses pour toi. Mais tu as préféré occulter cela. Et partir._

_**J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape.**__**  
><strong>__**C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivée.**__**  
><strong>__**Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi.**__**  
><strong>__**Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste.**__**  
><strong>__**C'est juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Tout ce que tu laisse.**__**  
><strong>__**C'est juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**_

_**T**__u sais, au fond de moi, dans les sombres contrées de mon être, je te déteste. Oui, Edward, je te déteste. Tellement. Je sais que tu connais la raison, inconsciemment. J'en suis persuadée. Parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai probablement tout les jours de ma vie sans toi, et parce que tu m'as laissée sans toi ici, avec notre enfant. Alors oui, je t'aime, mais je te déteste à la fois. C'est con, nul, et tout autres adjectifs négatifs. Et même si j'essaye de trouver mille et une raisons face à ton départ, je n'en vois aucune de plausible. Parce que nous aurions dû finir ensemble. Nous devions ne faire qu'un. Être unis malgré les embûches._

_**A**__vec du recul, c'aurait peut-être été mieux qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés. Que je ne croise pas ces pupilles émeraude le jour de mon arrivée, que je ne m'attache pas autant à toi. J'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter quand tu me disais qu'on ne devait être qu'amis. C'aurait mieux valu. Tellement mieux valu. Nous n'aurions pas souffert, au moins._

_**Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.**__**  
><strong>__**Je n'aurai pas dû te regarder.**__**  
><strong>__**Si tu n'es plus là tous ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais.**__**  
><strong>__**Je veux juste t'oublier.**__**  
><strong>__**Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.**__**  
><strong>__**Je n'aurais pas dû te regarder.**__**  
><strong>__**Si t'es plus là tout ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais.**__**  
><strong>__**Je veux juste t'oublier.**_

_**J**__e n'aurais jamais dû m'intéresser à toi, t'aimer, te chérir comme si nous allions finir notre vie ensemble. Parce que ces pupilles émeraude ne m'auraient jamais hantée, cette voix telle un ténor ne m'aurait jamais faite tanguer, cette peau si douce ne m'aurait jamais fait rêver. Oui, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je regrette que nous nous soyons aimés si c'était pour se déchirer ainsi. Mais tu me hante toujours. C'est ça le pire, c'est ça qui fait le plus mal dans notre séparation. Le souvenir de toi, de nous._

_**J**__e__me souviens encore de ton regard, tellement bien que j'ai l'impression que tout ça c'est passé hier… Ce regard empli de regret, de haine, de dégout… Qu'ai-je donc mérité pour que tu me regarde de la telle sorte ? Qu'ai-je donc fait à part une descendance pour ta famille ? Regrettes-tu le fait d'avoir une possible descendance ?_

_**T**__out ce qu'il lui restera, ce sera cette photo de nous, lors de nos beaux jours. Il aura au moins une idée de son père. A défaut de le connaître… Je te mets quand même sa photo, mon ange. Pour que tu saches que, malgré nos différends, cet enfant reste le nôtre. Tu es libre de venir le voir, une fois qu'il sera né. Si le cœur t'en dit._

_**A**__bientôt, si tu le veux._

_Bella._

_**Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Tout ce que tu laisse c'est juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**__**  
><strong>__**Juste une photo de toi.**_

- Edwaaaard ! Cria Alice du premier étage de la maison. Tu as du courrier. Oh mon dieu c'est Bella ! Bella t'a écrit !

Je relevai la tête, et descendis lacement de ma chambre au salon. Alice avait évidemment décacheté l'enveloppe et lisait à présent sa lettre, que je lui arrachai des mains.

- Hey !

- Va psycoter avec ton homme, et fous-moi la paix, ok ? Barre-toi !

- EDWARD ! Cria Esmé.

- Pardon m'man !

Je remontais dans ma chambre, fermais la porte à double tour, et me mis sur mon lit pour lire sa lettre. Son écriture. Si fine et distinguée. Si… Si elle. Oh Bella…

_Elle me tend une perche que je n'aurais jamais du laisser tomber… Pourquoi, bordel ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je fait le con avec elle! Merde !_

_Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé alors qu'elle ne demandait que deux choses : mon soutien et mon amour. J'ai tout foutu en l'air._

Je décidais de cesser de penser et lut, puis relut, la lettre de Bella. Elle était tellement perdue, ça crevait les yeux. Perdue et seule. _Seule parce que je l'ai abandonné comme un con !_ Elle me tendait une perche, elle m'autorisait à revenir dans sa vie. Pour notre bébé.

Dans un acte d'impulsivité, je saisis le téléphone fixe et composais un numéro que je n'aurais jamais pensé composer à nouveau. _Faites qu'elle réponde._

« Allô ? »

Sa voix… Tellement fragile et blessée. _A-t-elle pleuré ?_

« Allô ? »

Je reste muet à sa voix. Elle m'a tant manqué. C'est presque inespéré qu'elle me réponde, à vrai dire. Après mon refus et mon départ.

« Edward ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Oui. Je… »

« Ne dis rien. Je savais. Je savais que tu rappellerais et que tu ne nous laisserais pas seuls. Ne crois pas que je veuille ta pitié ou ton mépris. Je te demande juste… »

« Toi ne dis rien. Tu ne sais pas combien le temps m'a paru long sans toi, mon ange. Tellement long. Et je ne te mépriserai jamais. »

« Mais… »

« Tout ce que j'ai dit était faussé par la secousse de cette annonce des plus surprenante. Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu… »

« Rentres à la maison, Edward. Tu seras un bon père, un bon mari… »

« Est-ce que tu as des soucis ? »

« Si on compte le manque de toi comme un souci, alors il est énorme. »

Je me surpris à entendre Bella rire. Cette douce mélodie envahit mes oreilles et me fit sourire. Je revois sa peau laiteuse se teinter de rose, ses yeux chocolats qui pétillent…

« Je vais voir si je peux arranger ma mutation pour Seattle. Si c'est le cas, je serais dès la fin de la semaine à tes côtés. Notre futur enfant est magnifique, par ailleurs » déclarais-je-en regardant l'échographie. « Je fais le plus vite que je peux, mon amour. Je te le promets. »

« Alors je t'attends. »

Bella raccrocha en premier, et Edward resta sur son nuage, avant que Carlisle n'entre dans sa chambre, non sans frapper avant. Il arborait un radieux sourire sur son visage sans rides. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de transmettre une quelconque émotion. Il savait. La seule chose qu'il fit est de prendre l'écho de notre enfant, et de la regarder avant d'ajouter comme une bénédiction :

« Alors je vais être papy ? »

« Je crois bien que oui. »

Et là, toute la famille débarqua pour me féliciter, attendant derrière la porte de ma chambre.

« Je vais être grand-mère ? Oh mon dieu, grand-mère. Mais… Je suis trop jeune. Oh la… Faut qu'on vous trouve… »

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Bella attendait patiemment dans le hall du terminal A que l'avion en provenance de Juneau atterrisse sur la piste. Charlie avait tenu à être là, au cas où.

_« L'avion 1760830 en provenance de Juneau va atterrir. Veuillez laisser le passage de sortie des passagers sans encombre. »_

Une chevelure rousse et des yeux verts comme l'émeraude sortirent du tunnel et Bella courut vers Edward une fois hors du cordon de sortie. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi la vie parfaite qui s'annonçait pour eux.


	5. Fever's got me sweating

_Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burnin' _

Bella marchait dans les couloirs du lycée de Forks, sentant les gars de ce trou paumé la regarder comme de la vulgaire viande.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher, car elle avait tendance à mordre facilement quand on lui parlait de sa vie privée. Sujet tabou. C'est devenu pire quand il l'avait larguée. Elle avait la rage, était devenue hautaine, méchante. Sauf avec Charlie. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, comment elle l'avait vécu. Il ne posait pas de questions.

- Hey ! Bella !

La naine d'Alice Cullen. Encore elle. Elle la forçait à aller faire du shopping avec elle. Ô damnation. Le shopping était quelque chose d'inexistant pour Bella. Pourquoi aller faire les magasins alors qu'on peut recevoir les vêtements chez soi en 24 heures ?

- Oui, Cullen ? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant face à la petite brunette. Besoin d'un bouche-trou pour aller faire les magasins ? C'est non.

- Je fais une petite fête pour la rentrée, ce soir… Je voulais t'inviter à venir… Si… Ça te tente, fit-elle en baissant la tête, et lui tendant un flyer.

- Je verrais. Y a intérêt à y avoir de la bonne musique, fit Bella en rangeant le flyer dans sa poche, bien que l'ayant arraché de la main d'Alice.

Elle prit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et laissa Alice en plein milieu du couloir. Les gars la regardaient toujours. Bella finit par rentrer dans la salle de bio, et tout le monde s'arrêta en l'entendant arriver.

Elle s'assit à sa place, à côté de Newton. Oh bon dieu, quel coincé ce mec. Bella s'amusa avec lui en passant sa main sur sa cuisse et planta ses pupilles charbonneuses dans celles du jeune homme, qui il la fuyait inévitablement.

- Pourquoi fuir mon regard ? Susurra t-elle à son oreille. De quoi as-tu peur, pauvre petit Mike ? De mes seins dans ce sublime push-up ? De ma jupe si courte ? De moi ?

Elle continua à le torturer en touchant - de façon volontaire et provocante - son entrejambe, le faisant frissonner. Bella rit doucement, et le prof les interrompit. Quel dommage…

- Installez-vous donc, et sortez une feuille de devoir. On va voir qui de vous, à part Miss Swan, a appris son cours de biologie…

- C'est trop d'honneur, monsieur.

Le prof regarda Bella rapidement, et rougit avant de passer dans les rangs pour distribuer le devoir. Facile. Citez différents travaux de Mendel. Sérieux ? Un jeu d'enfant. Donnez la définition et la signification de l'abréviation ADN. Mon dieu, que c'était facile. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres, et notamment à Mike, qui semblaient avoir du mal à trouver les réponses aux questions.

La jeune femme finit son devoir en une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir répondu correctement et le plus précisément possible aux questions posées. Posant la feuille griffonnée sur le bureau de monsieur Banner, qui lui donna de quoi travailler. Un nouveau, qu'elle n'avait pas décelé depuis le début de l'année se leva juste après Bella pour donner son devoir. Ses cheveux étaient cuivrés. Magnifiquement beau. Un dieu tombé du ciel.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et en sortant, le bel adonis lui fonça dessus. Elle se retourna, et agrippa son t-shirt.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es nouveau ici, beau gosse, mais tu viens te commettre ta toute première erreur.

Caressant son visage et son nez aquilin, elle put sentir sa fragrance. Parfait. Sa main fine fourragea ses cheveux ébouriffés, et il la repoussa.

- Arrête ça.

- Oserais-tu me repousser ? Et faire selon ta loi, bel Adonis ?

Isabella le crocheta, et il fut à sa portée. Se mettant à rire, le bel Adonis ne sembla pas percuter.

- Ici, c'est moi qui fais la loi. Pas toi. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi.

Elle le relâcha et partit aux toilettes. Sortant sa trousse de toilette, Bella se remit du noir sur les yeux, et du rouge à lèvres. Sortant pour aller à la cafétéria, tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder. Perchée sur ses talons, elle se dirigeait vers la première table et y attrapa une pomme aussi rouge que ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle croisa le regard émeraude du bel Adonis, assis à la table d'Alice Cullen. Ce mec avait du répondant, et Bella aimait ça. Lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Bella sortit de la cafétéria, et marcha jusqu'à son casier où elle se retrouva plaquée par derrière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et huma délicatement son odeur. Son Adonis.

- Ne t'avise plus de malmener ma soeur, salope.

- Hum, je ne pense pas que je la malmène, si ? Répondit-elle, crocs à l'air, l'attrapant par le poignet et le tordant pour qu'il s'abaisse et qu'elle ait ce sentiment de supériorité. Amuses-toi encore à me prendre comme ça, et je te jure que tu vas payer, petit con ! Mais en attendant…

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes, et elle se délecta de son goût fruité et des plus tentants. Il était vraiment parfait.

Elle le poussa et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il la regarda s'éloigner, et se releva. Son iPhone vibra dans sa poche, et elle vit que c'était Paul. S'éloignant sur le grand parking du lycée, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en voyant la toute nouvelle voiture de son bellâtre garée devant les escaliers. Le bel étalon aux cheveux flamboyants était là, assis sur le muret, mais Bella fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Avec l'envie de le rendre jaloux, elle embrassa sauvagement Paul quand il fut sorti de la Maserati. Bella regardait son nouvel intérêt droit dans les yeux, tout en embrassant son homme. Avant de partir et de monter dans la voiture, Bella fit un signe de la tête à Edward, et lui sourit. Paul démarra en trombe, et Edward frappa violemment la poubelle d'un coup de pied.

- J'ai une soirée ce soir. La petite Cullen tenait à m'y inviter.

Elle jeta un oeil sur le flyer qu'Alice lui avait donné, et put y lire que le thème de la soirée était un bal masqué. Bella rit doucement, et Paul la regarda.

- Si c'est une soirée masquée, il va falloir faire un petit tour dans les magasins, bébé, fit Bella en caressant l'entrejambe de son chéri.

- A toi le plaisir de conduire cette Maserati, princesse. Mais pas de rayures. Sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera, fit Paul en descendant de la voiture une fois arrivée devant chez eux.

- Je rentre vite, répondit Bella en sortant de la voiture et faisant le tour. Sois sage, mon coeur, continua Bella en frottant son genou contre la virilité de Paul, avant de monter dans la voiture.

Bella démarra au quart de tour et partit à toute vitesse vers Seattle. Puissante la voiture. Son téléphone vibra, et elle l'alluma avant de mettre son kit Bluetooth. Alice.

- Bella, c'est…

- Alice. Que me vaux cet appel ?

- Je voulais… savoir si tu venais ce soir.

- Pour sûr.

- Super ! Edward sera là, aussi.

- Hm. Parfait. A ce soir, Alice.

Elle raccrocha. Son adonis venait. Elle ne pouvait que sourire à cette remarque d'Alice. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser. Cette soirée sera drôle. Après avoir traîné dans les magasins à la recherche de la tenue parfaite, Bella revint chez elle. Paul jouait à la Xbox en l'attendant.

- Alors cette petite virée seule ?

- Il manquait mon parfait et tendre chéri, bouda Bella. Mais j'ai tout le temps de me charger de toi et de ton corps, fit-elle en embrassant ses lèvres et mordant la lèvre inférieure de son homme.

Après une heure de câlins sous la couette, Bella partit se doucher. Vêtue d'une serviette de bains, la jeune femme sécha ses cheveux naturellement bouclés et les lissa. Ils prenaient au moins cinq centimètres de plus à chaque fois. Elle mit son masque pour voire si ça allait, et sourit de satisfaction. Elle se maquilla ensuite, utilisant du gris et du noir pour ses yeux, et un rouge pétant pour ses lèvres.

Enfilant le haut du corset, Bella remarqua l'effet push-up de celui-ci, offrant un décolleté plongeant. Elle allait avoir du succès ce soir. Enfilant la jupe qui allait avec le haut, elle alla voir Paul.

- Bébé ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu peux me serrer le corset ?

- Tu es absolument parfaite, fit Paul avant de déposer ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle du dos de Bella.

Quand il eut finit de serrer son corset, Paul passa à l'avant du corps de sa chérie, embrassant son cou et le haut de ses seins. Il glissa sa main sous la jupe de sa princesse et joua avec la ficelle de son string.

- Ne fais pas trop de folies, d'accord ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop partager…

- Je vais juste m'amuser, mon coeur, rien de méchant… Fit Bella, la voix couverte par le désir que lui offrait son homme.

La jolie brunette enfila son masque et embrassa Paul, avant de partir à la cuisine. Elle prit la bouteille de vodka, et se servit un verre, et de même pour son chéri. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, et elle l'embrassa sauvagement.

Il était huit heures passées quand Bella quitta enfin l'appartement, Paul sur ses talons. Elle avait mis ses Louboutin, les chaussures que voulaient toutes les filles de Forks. Faut dire qu'à plus de 1000$ la paire, peu de gens de la ville pouvait se payer ce genre de pompes.

- Amuses-toi bien, mon ange, fit Paul. Et si quelque chose se passe mal, appelles-moi.

- Tout se passera bien, bébé, renchérit Bella en collant violemment ses lèvres rouge sang contre celles de Paul. Le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Bella partit fond de train, jusqu'à chez Alice. Sa maison, ou plutôt sa villa se trouvait à la sortie de Forks. Quand elle vit la maison, elle resta bouche bée. La villa carrée était illuminée de lampions et lumières diverses. La musique battait son plein. Elle y était enfin.

Elle entra dans la vaste maison bondée de gens. Tous se trémoussaient sur la musique électro.

Le bar, vite. Elle y trouva Emmett, le frère cadet d'Alice, qui secouait avec vivacité un shaker. Il lui fit un geste quand il vit Bella, et elle hocha la tête. Il était un ami de Paul, via l'équipe de football. Le bras de Bella fut attrapé par le lutin d'1m50 à tout casser. Elle était encore plus excitée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu es venue ! Fit-elle en sautillant.

- Je suis venue, Alice. N'en fais pas tout un fromage.

- Les boissons sont offertes par la maison.

- Je me doute qu'Emmett ne fait pas payer.

- Non, mais il compte les verres que les gens prennent, dix maximum.

- Prévenant.

Bella vit son Adonis préféré s'accouder au bar, à quelques mètres d'elle. Alice parlait dans le vide, car la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Magnifique dans ce costume. Du sur mesure.

- Bella ? Fit Alice.

- Hm. Désolée. Ton cavalier te cherche, je crois. Vas le rejoindre, tu veux ?

Alice fit une mine déconfite, et s'en alla, alors que Bella allait vers Emmett. Elle frôla le dos d'Edward au passage, qui ne vit pas que c'était elle.

- Salut, Em.

- Content de te voir, poupée. Comment va Paul ?

- Des hauts des bas.

- Toujours des problèmes ?

- Ouais, mais ça va passer. Tu me sers un truc fort ? Double vodka fraise ?

- Pas de soucis.

Emmett revient avec un verre de vodka rouge, et Bella le descendit d'un coup, avant de souffler. Edward était toujours à quelques mètres à sa droite, regardant son verre de whisky à moitié plein. Il tourna la tête à ce moment même et ses pupilles vertes croisèrent les sombres pupilles de Bella.

- Il est temps de s'amuser. A plus, Em !

Bella partit vers la piste de danse, et trouva un beau gosse pour danser. Musclé, visiblement bien foutu au niveau du pantalon… Parfait. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Edward quand elle était en mesure de voir le bar. Il la regardait avec insistance. La partie ne fait que commencer, ô Adonis.

Elle embrassa sauvagement le jeune homme, qu'elle devinait à la peau mate. On aurait dit de la peau d'abricot. C'était agréable à caresser.

Un second garçon arriva et dansa dos à Bella, passant ses mains sur ses hanches. Edward disparut d'un coup, et la jeune femme parut décontenancée.

- Je vais me chercher à boire, j'arrive, excusa Bella.

Elle alla vers Emmett, et il lui servit un verre. Double Vodka Fraise. Elle lui sourit, et il se pencha, alors qu'elle voulait lui parler.

- File-moi ton téléphone. J'ai un truc à voir.

- Bella… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai plus de forfait et Paul m'a dit de lui envoyer un sms au cours de la soirée… Je peux ?

- Ouais, vas-y, fit Emmett en souriant.

La jeune femme fouilla dans ses contacts et trouva le numéro d'Edward, qu'elle mémorisa rapidement et envoya un sms à Paul.

Tout va bien, Emmett est là aussi. Kwop Kilawtey. B.

Elle redonna le téléphone à Emmett, et vida son verre en un coup, avant de repartir danser. Les gars l'avaient attendu. Bizarrement, après 30 minutes sans voir Edward, Bella le revit. Elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un sms.

_Un jeu ne peut pas se faire tout seul, bel Adonis. Il faut être deux… Es-tu prêt ? Xoxo. B._

Bella dansa alors que Primadonna de Marina & The Diamonds résonnait dans la villa. Serrée contre un gars, Edward le poussa et attrapa Bella par le bras pour la coller à lui. Bella sourit de satisfaction, et ils dansèrent, ses fesses contre la virilité de son Adonis. Elle voulait jouer, il voulait jouer. La nuit va être bonne.

Dansant au rythme de la musique, Edward saisit le poignet de sa belle, et elle se retrouva face à lui, alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre rouge sang. Edward était tout en beauté, ses cheveux cuivrés savamment coiffés et agrémentés de gel. Ses yeux verts émeraude brillant dans la nuit.

- Tu en as mis du temps…

Bella se pencha sur lui, et embrassa tendrement sa carotide, et il lui serra violemment ses poignets.

- Tu as intérêt de te remettre dos à moi, belle rebelle.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Oh, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir…

Bella rit, et continua à danser contre Edward, qu'elle sentait de plus en plus tendu dans son bas de costume. Ses mains, grandes et fraîches caressaient ses hanches, et remontaient doucement jusque ses seins, emprisonnés dans le corset. Elle l'emmena au bar, et Emmett lui servit sa double vodka fraise. Elle trempa ses lèvres dedans, avant d'embrasser Edward avec. Il lécha ses lèvres sensuellement, et l'embrassa avec ferveur, la tension étant palpable. Je serais ta dominatrice, tu seras mon soumis, bel Adonis.

Un second dieu arriva, et encercla Bella. Elle était entre deux mecs, Edward embrassa son cou, désireux d'être en elle, la voulant à tout prix. L'autre cherchait juste un contact avec une fille, aussi belle fut Bella.

La température monta, au fur et à mesure des caresses d'Edward sur la peau frémissante et brûlante de Bella. Le jeune Adonis était en extase, ses yeux noircis par le désir se fermèrent et la jeune femme se retourna, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage parfait.

S'approchant de son cou, Bella sentit sa fragrance. Une odeur de péché, mêlé au désir. Divin Adonis. Elle pouvait sentir son désir augmenter de plus en plus. Il se retira subitement de la piste de danse. Bella, d'humeur vengeresse, partit au bar.

- Triple Vodka Fraise, Em.

- La soirée te plaît, on dirait.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, beau gosse. Ton frère me plaît. Nuance.

Elle regarda Edward partir vers les escaliers menant au premier, et s'y élança une fois son verre vidé. Le jeu commençait, et Bella était prête à s'amuser. Elle saisit son téléphone, et envoya un sms à Edward.  
><em><br>Oserais-tu t'échapper de mon emprise, bel Adonis ? Je finirai par te trouver et te faire craquer._

Il était en face d'elle, à la sortie des escaliers, et elle s'approcha de lui, telle une tigresse. L'attrapant par la cravate, elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement en mordant sa lèvre.

Edward glissa ses mains dans le dos de Bella, et desserra le corset de la jeune femme. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire maléfique, tentateur, méchant mais exquis pour Edward. La passion n'allait pas tarder à prendre le dessus sur l'envie. Ils durent reprendre leur souffle, tant le baiser avait été passionné. Il la plaqua face au mur, et embrassa tout son dos, ses omoplates, ses épaules. Le lion allait sauter sur l'agneau si ça continuait. Je n'attends que ça.

Edward prit Bella contre lui, et colla son sexe douloureux contre le bas ventre de la jeune femme. Bella se retint de gémir, et l'attrapa par sa cravate pour unir leurs lèvres. Cela devenait de plus en plus pressant. D'un coup, elle retira la cravate, et la chemise d'Edward qui atterrit sur le sol. Bella l'attira vers une des portes de l'étage, cravate en main.

- Pauvre. Petit. Adonis.

Bella embrassa de nouveau sa carotide, sa main caressant sa cuisse et remontant vers son entrejambe.

- Souffres-tu ?

- Non… Non.

- Menteur.

Bella attrapa son sexe tendu à travers son pantalon, et en caressa le bout gorgé de sang. Il souffla, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la lionne qui semblait vouloir jouer avec lui.

- Je répète. Et cette fois-ci, réponds bien. Souffres-tu ?

- O… Oui, B… Bella.

Elle enleva son corset noir révélant sa poitrine parfaite, et poussa Edward sur le lit derrière lui. Bella monta sur lui, et embrassa son corps, mordilla ses tétons, avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de découvrir un sexe fièrement dressé sous son boxer.

Edward renversa Bella, et se retrouva sur elle, embrassant son cou jusque la naissance de ses seins. Bella resta impassible, mais il lui faisait un sacré effet. Plus ça allait, plus la jeune femme perdait le contrôle de son corps.

Les deux amants ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps, et Bella entreprit de torturer le sexe gonflé de son prisonnier, le serrant fortement, le léchant. Edward laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir à la douce torture que sa cavalière lui procurait.

La tête penchée en arrière, il s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir que Bella procurait, et la faisait en même temps perdre pied. Il s'abandonnait et elle s'abandonnait.

Elle se fit sienne, son corps tout entier appelant au désir charnel. Elle se mit sur lui, et bougea doucement. Elle se retrouva en dessous, un Edward aux pupilles noires de désir bougeant rapidement en elle, la faisant crier. Elle allait venir, sans même profiter un temps soit peu de son corps parfait, ses ongles enfoncés dans le dos de son Adonis. Ces muscles, ce visage d'ange, et ces yeux désirant tout son être.

Bella fut la première à s'abandonner et à plonger dans l'orgasme, ses parois se resserrant violemment et un cri s'échappant de sa bouche sensuelle. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, après s'être glissés sous les draps.

Au réveil, elle se tourna vers Edward, qui la regardait, et sourit. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de descendre. Bella partit se doucher, et lorsqu'elle revint, il avait déposé un plateau petit-déjeuner sur le lit.

Son Adonis était vraiment à elle, cette fois-ci. Pour un bon moment. Et Paul n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir.


	6. Fuir pour mieux vivre

J'étais assis sur mon lit, à attendre l'élue de mon cœur. Quelle dure décision pour ma Bella que de choisir entre deux hommes si on ne peut tout simplement parce qu'on les aime tout autant. C'est ce qui se passe avec Bella, Jasper et moi. J'entendis Alice trépigner et courir dans les escaliers, afin d'accueillir Bella. Jasper se pose dans le coin de ma chambre, et me sourit faiblement.

_Il y a toi et moi._  
><em>Et le désir que t'as pour elle.<em>  
><em>Le problème c'est que je n'sais plus.<em>  
><em>Pour qui d'nous deux tu te fais belle.<em>  
><em>Tu dis qu'mon amour reste.<em>  
><em>Mais que tu te sens infidèle.<em>  
><em>Ça s'voit tout d'suite que malgré toi.<em>  
><em>Ses airs de femme te donnent des ailes.<em>

- Tu te sens prêt, Ed ?

- Si il le faut, soupirais-je.

- Et que fera t-on si elle décide de…

- Tais-toi. Laisse-la parler, Jazz. Ce doit être dur pour elle de choisir. Alors on ne dit rien, et on la laisse parler.

On descendit les escaliers menant au salon, et y trouvâmes Bella et Alice, cette dernière partit aussitôt fuyant le regard de Jazz. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne le voyait pas. Ou n'y faisait pas attention. Bella triturait sauvagement ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'elle stressait. Elle s'était mise debout, face au canapé, où Jazz & moi nous assîmes.

- Salut, Bells, tenta Jazz.

Bella répondit par un sourire discret, mais tout aussi aimant. Elle me regarda et me fit le même sourire. Une fois assis, elle tenta de chercher ses mots, fronça plusieurs temps ses sourcils si bien épilés, se mordit la lèvre inférieure bien des fois.

- Bells ? Demandais-je.

- Pardon. Donc… Ouais. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici… Hm... Sachez qu'avant cela, je vous aime tout autant l'un et l'autre, ça ne changera jamais…

Bella soupira et sourit pour elle-même. Elle releva la tête et nous regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat étaient fades, tristes de devoir choisir. D'un côté Jasper, meilleur ami et confident, amitié fraternelle. De l'autre, moi, Edward, celui pour qui son cœur bat, tout aussi vite que pour Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Souffla t-elle.

- Le départ ? Demanda Jasper.

- Merci, Jazz. Ouais… Edward, tu sais que je t'aime, de façon insensée… Et Jasper tu sais cela aussi. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi… Tout le temps… Même à cinq heures du matin.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai décidé qu'au final… Ne m'en voulez pas d'accord ? J'ai décidé que je n'avais pas à choisir. Je vais donc partir.

- QUOI ? S'apostropha Jasper, en même temps que moi.

- Mais Bella…

- Non ! S'exclama t-elle. Ne… Ne rendez pas les choses aussi dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. C'est dur. Pour moi, et puis pour vous. Je pars demain. Charlie m'accompagnera à l'aéroport… J'ai tout prévu, ça va aller. On a besoin de temps. De voir si on peut faire nos vies chacun de nos côtés… Il nous faut du temps…

Je regardais Jasper et lui lançais un regard noir de sens. Il faisait de même, et je lui sautai dessus, instinctivement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Bella subitement, un jour où elle et moi s'étions engueulés. Je regardai Bella qui criait, et me stoppait immédiatement. Son visage était déformé par les larmes qui striaient ses joues rouges de honte et d'habitudes tellement blanches.

_Le truc qui cloche chez moi c'est que mon cœur est à toi._

_Et te savoir nue dans ses bras, je ne supporte pas._

Ses joues étaient rosies, et elle se recula quand je tentais de la prendre contre moi, ce qui me brisait un peu plus. J'étais brisé de sa décision, et maintenant brisé de son refus. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Elle me rejetait comme un corps rejetait des fois une greffe. Je n'avais qu'à me claquer et me remémorer nos souvenirs ensemble tous seuls.

_J'étais le premier gars_

_Et au fond j'aimais ça_

_Penser qu'avant moi dans ton cœur_

_Aucun homme n'avait fait d'dégât_

_Mais j'n'aurais jamais cru_

_Qu'une simple histoire de cul_

_Allait menacer tous ces projets_

_Qu'on avait en vue_

**_Flashback_**

Nouvelle rentrée à Forks, et être le nouveau dans cette bourgade insignifiante ce n'est pas bon. Ou plutôt les nouveaux.

- ED ! Cria Alice.

- Aliiiice ! Fit Emmett, mort de rire.

- Oh tais-toi, toi ! Con !

Les entendant piailler comme des gosses, je ne me rendis pas compte que je fonçais vers quelque chose, et après un moment je me rendis compte que c'était une jeune femme qui m'arrivait au niveau des épaules, Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chaleureux, ses yeux d'un marron chocolaté, et un teint de porcelaine d'exception, sans aucun défaut. Parfaite. Un ange tombé du ciel. Elle semblait si fragile, instable sur ses deux pieds…

- Déso… Désolée.

- Pas de soucis… Tiens ton livre de… Biologie, fis-je en faisant un sourire cette demoiselle.

- Merci, fit-elle, avant de partir en courant vers son prochain cours.

_~O~O~O~_

- Viendrais-tu dîner avec moi, Bella ?

- Co… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Oh merde !

- Parce que j'en ai envie. S'il te plaît.

- Et que vais-je devoir inventer à mon père, qui je te rappelle, est flic ?

- Qu'Alice t'invite à Seattle pour du shopping, que tu dormiras chez elle…

- Cullen, même si je t'aime, tu es un vrai diable dans le fait de me faire mentir à mon père, souffla Bella avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

**_Fin flashback_**

- Je voudrais juste un seul truc encore… S'il vous plaît…

- Dis-le nous, ma puce, fit Jasper, alors qu'il avait pris une putain de voix mielleuse qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- Arrête ta fausse gentillesse Jazz, grognais-je. Arrête de faire le gentil, l'adorable amant. J'ai honte de toi, mon frère. Honte que tu aie pu un jour poser tes pattes sur ma Bella. Alors laisse-là parler, et arrête de prétendre l'aimer, car je sais qu'elle ne fait que combler ton putain de manque et ton putain d'amour pour Alice qui ne te vois pas.

- Edward, couina Bella. Arrête.

Je regardais Jasper s'éloigner, et le visage de Bella se déformer une fois de plus par les larmes. Je la serrais contre moi, et elle nicha sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle sanglotait, et je ne pus que passer ma main de haut en bas dans son dos secoué par les larmes.

- Je voulais te demander de… M'oublier… Effacer mon numéro, brûler nos photos… Tout. Oublie-moi, Edward. On va se détruire mutuellement.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais.

Elle releva la tête, et me regarda, incrédule. Elle sembla bafouiller pour elle-même avant de se serrer contre moi. Je soulevais son visage de mes mains, et regardais son visage pâle rougir.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir une superbe soirée ce soir… S'il te plaît. On ira où tu voudras, d'accord ? Quémandais-je.

- Non… Je…

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Demain à midi et quelques. Pourquoi ?

- Passes une dernière soirée avec moi. S'il te plaît, la suppliais-je.

- Charlie m'attends. Je dois dire au revoir à Jasper. Et à Jacob. Je ne peux pas, Edward.

- Tu as arrêté une destination au fait ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Ni à toi, ni à Jasper. Vous ne saurez rien. C'est mieux que vous ne sachiez rien.

- C'est dommage que ça se finisse comme cela.

- C'est nécessaire, me coupa t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille. Salue tout le monde, d'accord ?

Elle baissa la tête, et monta les escaliers vers les chambres du premier étage, où se trouvaient Alice, Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett & Rosalie. Carlisle arriva au même moment, et de colère, je fis valser le verre sur le bar, que j'avais rejoint.

- Fils…

- NON ! Bella va t'expliquer, je… Je vais jouer du piano.

Je m'engouffrais dans le sous-sol où maintenant mon fidèle ami m'attendait. Je m'assis sur le banc en velours, et touchais les notes ivoires. Une main sur mon épaule me tira de ma rêverie, et je découvrais une Bella attristée, ce qui me blessait énormément. Elle ne dit rien et s'assit à mes côtés. De ses mains frêles, elle prit mon visage en coupe, et rapprocha son visage du mien. On s'embrassa, longuement, sensuellement, avant que je recule de la tête pour la regarder.

- Adieu, Edward. Sois heureux, d'accord ? Sois juste heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et de m'oublier. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle m'embrassa une unique fois, et mon esprit dut se déconnecter parce que quand je revins à la réalité, j'étais toujours dans la salle, mais seul et dans le noir.


	7. Match Explosif

**Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour l'équipe des Spartiates de Forks High School. Ils jouaient un match décisif contre l'équipe de football américain de Mystic Falls High.**

**En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, Emmett avait convoqué tout le monde au terrain à dix heures. Ils devaient gagner. C'était le dernier match de la saison, et les Spartiates avaient gagné huit matchs sur douze. Il leur en fallait un neuvième pour monter en grade.**

**Quand il arriva enfin au stade, Edward et Jasper étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner. Mais pas de trace des autres.**

- Hey Em ! **Fit Jasper, en faisant des pompes.**

- Salut Jazz, comment va ? Où sont les autres ?

- Au vestiaire.

**Il partit là bas en courant, et trouva les gars en train de parler de tout et de rien, comme si un match important ne se jouait pas ce soir.**

- Allez les pédales, vous attendez quoi pour vous changer ? On a un match qualificatif ce soir, je vous rappelle. Alors vos blablas, c'est en dehors des entraînements. Et que ça saute, bande de mauviettes ! **Gueula t-il.**

**Il ressortit de là et repartit sur le terrain s'échauffer avec Edward & Jasper. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement, tout comme le coach. Il avait l'air déterminé à nous faire suer.**

- Atéara Black Cheney Crowley Cullen Denali Fuller ; Hale ; Jefferson ; Newton ; McCarthy ; Volturi ; Webber ; Yorkie. Tout le monde est là, faites moi cinq tours de terrain, allez.

**Tous s'exécutèrent, faisant les cinq tours de terrain, sans broncher. Newton semblait avoir du mal aujourd'hui. Il semblait épuisé, limite malade. La première partie d'entraînement finie, le coach Banner demanda de faire vingt pompes. Plus ça allait, plus Newton était blanc comme un linge.**

- Coach, Newton semble mal… Faut qu'on le remplace, il ne peut pas jouer ce soir, il est malade…

- Fuller, remplace Newton. Mike, rentres chez toi et bois-toi un bon bouillon.

- Mais…

- RENTRES ! **Cria le coach.** Allez, vos pompes, et que ça saute !

**L'entraînement dura quatre bonnes heures, avant que les gars soient libérés. Emmett devait rejoindre Rosie pour aller manger. A vrai dire, elle avait décidé d'inviter Edward et Jasper, ainsi que leurs copines, Bella & Alice. Comme toujours. Rose avait toujours le dernier mot.**

- Alors cet entraînement, bébé ? **Demanda Rosalie, en me suçant la lèvre.**

- Des incapables. Je ne sais pas si ils se réservent pour ce soir ou quoi, mais ils sont mous… Des vraies fillettes.

- Salut, Em ! Rose, ma chérie ! **Fit Alice.** On ne t'a pas vu beaucoup ces temps ci dis donc. Bella et moi, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Oh tu sais… Je n'étais pas trop en forme ces temps-ci…

- C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ? Les sbires d'Irina qui te persécutent encore ? **Interrogea Bella, visiblement inquiète pour ma chérie.**

- C'est rien, Bells. Tout va bien.

- Si c'est ça…

- Ce n'est pas ça, **fit Rosalie, froidement.**

**Trop froidement pour qu'elles cessent leurs questions. Irina et sa bande de morveuses toutes aussi blondes et connes que Barbie s'amusaient à persécuter les filles fragiles comme Rosalie. Elle avait beau savoir se défendre, elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien tenter contre cette team.**

- Elles finiront par cesser. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Quand elles auront réussi à te tuer, oui !

- Bella, **souffla Edward.** Tu devrais arrêter. Laisse Rose tranquille, tu veux.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, mon cœur. On va manger ? J'ai la dalle ! Et puis faut je fasse le plein pour ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir cette équipe. Mystic Falls High, c'est ça Em ?

- Ouais, c'est cela. Faut trop qu'on gagne. C'est des winners eux aussi ! J'connais quelques têtes dans leurs équipes, comme Tyler Lockwood… J'ai eu affaire à lui en soirée…

- Le gars aussi costaud que toi ?

- Ouais. N'empêche je lui ai foutu une de ses raclées, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer sa mère. Le pauvre, fanfaronna Emmett, tout en riant. C'était mortel !

- Salut, Stéroïd-man ! **Lança un jeune homme, qui n'était autre que Lockwood, son regard mauvais en mode 'On'.**

- Salut, poule mouillée. Casse-toi d'mon réfectoire avant que mon poing n'atterrisse dans ta gueule. Ce serait dommage si tu ne pouvais jouer ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? **Répondit Emmett.**

**Un climat de peur s'était installé dans le réfectoire, personne n'osant parler. Tout le monde n'attendait qu'une chose : que les gars se rentrent dedans. Ils étaient à l'affût, téléphone dans la main. Mais Lockwood recula, face à Emmett, et déguerpit avec son équipe. Les pompom girls de Mystic Falls s'étaient regroupées au fond de la cafétéria.**

- Regarde-moi ces pimbêches, **commenta Rosalie,** surfaites de partout. Tu les pousses, elles tombent. Limite tu leur casse pas la jambe, grogna Rosalie. Regarde-moi ça, et que je regarde partout pour me faire remarquer… PIMBÊCHES ! **Gueula t-elle.**

**Alice se mit à rire et la chef de MFH se leva. La blondinette ne baissa pas les yeux sur son adversaire, et Rosalie se mit à sa hauteur. Elles se toisèrent, et Rosalie grogna, de façon inaudible. Elle crocha dans la tignasse blonde de son ennemie et approcha son oreille de sa bouche.**

- Écoute-moi bien, sale garce. Ici tu es à Forks, tu ne fais pas la loi. Ici, c'est nous qui la faisons. Alors tu va fermer ta grande gueule et aller déjeuner ailleurs, car tu pourris ostensiblement ma vue. C'est clair ?

**La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais Rosalie n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à rire, vu le regard noir de colère qu'elle avait. Elle serra plus fort les cheveux de son adversaire, et la jeune femme gémit de douleur.**

- Je n'ai RIEN ENTENDU, sale garce ! Est-ce que j'ai été claire ?

- Très… Très claire.

- Casse-toi avant que je ne foute un bel œil au beurre noir sur ta tête !

**La pauvre pompom s'en alla à sa table et elles s'en allèrent toutes, prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous. Tout le monde sur la table était estomaquée de voir Rosalie aussi haineuse envers quelqu'un d'autre que Jacob Black. Emmett l'embrassa, et elle se détendit de suite.**

- Ça risque d'être animé ce soir… **Confia Jasper.**

- Ouais, et ce n'est pas MFH qui vont nous faire peur. Au faite, Alice, vous avez revu votre choré ?

- Absolument ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Ça va être le meilleur match de la saison ! **Sautilla Alice.**

- Regardez qui voilà ! Irina… Je rêve de lui faire la peau à cette conne ! **Grogna Rose.**

**La jeune femme resta regarder Irina et ses toutous passer. Sa 'team' était composée de Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Heidi Carminola, Jane Sullet, Maggie McLane. Leur team était une team de blondes, aussi connes et écervelées qu'un chiot. Ou une chienne. Elles étaient folles d'Edward, ce qui faisait grincer Bella à chaque fois. La provocation est devenue leur mot d'ordre.**

- Salut Rosalie, ça va mieux ta joue ? **Fit Irina, en piquant au vif.**

- Casse-toi, salope ! Touche encore à Rose et je n'hésiterai pas à abîmer ta sale gueule et à te rabaisser plus bas que terre ! **Lança Bella, avec une extrême violence.**Rosalie est mon amie, et quand on y touche, je peux être très violente. Barre-toi avant que mon plat de purée ne te brûle tes seins refaits.

- Serait-ce des menaces, Swan ?

- Exactement, connasse ! Va torturer Alec ! Et que je ne revoie pas ta face de la journée.

- Pauvre conne !

- Traînée !

**Irina s'en alla, rouge de honte, et la team de football se mit à rire, à la tablée à côté. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser atteinte, surtout pas par des morveuses comme Irina et sa clique. Le caractère de Bella, tout comme celui de Rose, Em et Alice, était forgé dans la colère et la haine. Ils avaient tout subi étant gamins, mais en étaient sortis plus forts que jamais.**

Le soir était venu, c'était l'heure du match. Plus qu'une heure avant le coup d'envoi.

- BELLA ! Mais dépêche-toi, donc ! C'est dans une heure, et on n'aura jamais nos places si tu ne te bouge pas ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ce match va donner.

**Bella enfila le maillot de son homme, tout comme Alice avait mis le maillot de Jasper. Elle sortit enfin de la petite pièce, et découvris une Alice qui sautait partout, sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Bella prit la télécommande de la télé et appuya sur OFF en direction d'Alice, mais ça ne marcha pas.**

- Tu es désespérante. Sérieux, Alice. Tu me tues chaque jour que je passe avec toi.

- Oui, amis tu m'aimes quand même.

- Hélas, oui.

**Bella avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse sur le côté, et portait un jean sous le maillot d'Edward. Il sentait son parfum, et elle adorait.**

**Rosalie arriva, pour dire qu'elle allait faire sa pompom dance, et de ne pas l'attendre. Alice et Bella prirent un gilet et leurs sacs, avant que fermer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. La petite brune était devenue une Alice à piles, désagréable, chiante. Mais pas de bouton OFF. Dommage.**

**Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent vers le stade, où une foule criait déjà le noms des Spartiates. Elles aperçurent leurs hommes, et ils vinrent les voir. Edward avait revêtu son maillot, et son short ne méritait que d'être enlevé. Jasper était torse-nu, ce qui fit baver Alice.**

- Ça va aller, bébé ? **Demanda Bella à Edward.**

- J'espère, oui. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas essayé de nous faire des crasses, espérons que ce soit de même sur le terrain.

- De toute façon, on va gagner ! **Fit la voix tonnante d'Emmett.** Salut nos supportrices de choc. Prête pour LE match ?

- ALLEZ LES SPARTIIIIATEEEES ! **Cria Alice, toute excitée.**

- J'en conclus que oui, rit Emmett. On se retrouve à la mi-temps ?

- Pas de soucis ! Bonne chance mon cœur ! **Chantonna Bella à Edward.** Sois toi-même.

- Comme à chaque fois, **répondit le jeune homme.**

**Les amoureux s'embrassèrent, et les gars partirent aux vestiaires. Alice courut prendre les places, mais Bella ne vit pas le jeune homme qui lui fonça dedans. Il est beau comme les Dieux. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène contrastaient avec sa peau si blanche. Ses pupilles, également noires, donnaient la chair de poule.**

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Tout va bien ? **Fit l'homme.**

**Cette voix suave, et sensuelle. Bella en fut toute tourneboulée. Une jolie voix pour un bel ange. Ange déchu, pourtant. Ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds comme les limbes et n'exprimaient rien que de la tristesse, de la mélancolie.**

- Euh…O…Oui. Je crois. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- BELLA ! Tu vas louper la choré de Rosalie ! Viens donc !

- J'arrive, Al.

**Elle partit vers son amie, et se retourna. Le jeune homme n'était plus là. Mais il avait ce charme. Ces yeux qui vous persécutent… Et cette voix qui vous fait fondre.**

- Bella, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Non, non, c'est rien. Je… Rien.

**Les tribunes réservées pour l'équipe receveuse étaient en bleu et jaune, couleurs phares des Spartiates de Forks, tandis que l'autre moitié du terrain tait en rouge, couleur de l'équipe des Timberwolves, l'équipe de Mystic Falls. Doug McFarrow, - le commentateur et fan de football américain - prit le micro, dans la cabine d'où il commentait le match. Le stade se tut de suite, lorsqu'il commença à parler.**

- Bienvenue au dernier match de la saison ! Ce soir, les Spartiates rencontrent pour la toute première fois l'équipe de Mystic Falls, les Timberwolves. Ce match est décisif pour l'avenir des deux équipes. Celle qui gagnera le match se verra montée d'un cran, alors que l'autre se verra descendre d'un cran. Accueillons de suite, et avec tout vos applaudissements, l'équipe receveuse : Les Spartiates, de Forks, avec pour capitaine Emmett McCarthy !

**Le stade entier se mit à crier, et applaudir l'équipe, qui entrait sur le stade. Leur équipe. Bella et Alice sifflèrent Edward et Jasper, qui leur firent un clin d'œil. Les pompom grils se mirent à faire leur chorégraphie, et je vis Rosalie pousser à maintes reprises Irina. Lorsque le show fut fini, se fut aux tours des pompom grils de Mystic Falls de danser pour leur équipe.**

- Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipe adverse, les Timberwolves, avec pour capitaine Tyler Lockwood ! Que le match commence et que le meilleur gagne !

**Les deux équipes se mirent en rond, et poussèrent un cri de guerre, chacune le sien. Les gars se mirent en place et les deux quaterbacks – à savoir Emmett & Tyler – se mirent au centre, avec l'arbitre, qui siffla et lança la balle en l'air et Emmett l'attrapa. Il se mit à courir, à une vitesse folle, vers le but adverse. Edward & Jasper prirent place sur les côtés, et ce fut Ed qui reçut le ballon, avant de marquer. Josh cria au même moment où Edward lança le ballon dans la zone d'en-but, qui passa au dessus de la ligne.**

- TOUCHDOWN ! **Cria Josh, alors que les supporters se levaient pour crier.** Six points pour les Spartiates, zéro pour les Timberwolves. Un magnifique touchdown par Edward Cullen ! Go Spartiates !

A la mi-temps, les Spartiates menaient quatorze à six pour les Timberwolves. Alice & Bella allèrent voir leurs hommes. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé avant le début du match l'observait elle et Edward.

- Alors comment je suis ? **Demanda l'ailier.**

- Parfait, mon cœur ! Tu es le meilleur ! **Fit Bella, en l'embrassant.**

- Les gars ! **Fit Jacob.** Ça va recommencer, venez !

- A tout à l'heure, mon ange.

- Pas de soucis, bébé.

**Edward & Bella s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant que les footballeurs ne rentrent dans les vestiaires, et le jeune homme au regard hypnotisant partit hors du stade. Bella se sentit obligée de le suivre, comme attirée par lui.**

- Hey Rose, t'as pas vu Bella ?**Fit Alice, de retour dans les gradins.**

- Hm, non, elle n'était pas avec toi ?

- Je suis allée faire pipi mais quand je suis revenue, plus personne.

**Assis sur un banc, Damon attendait patiemment sa proie. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle pendant la première manche. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées, le faisant s'imaginer un tas de choses aussi osé que doux. Passant du piment à la douceur. Du sexe. De la soumission. Et du plaisir.**

**La jeune femme, seulement vêtue d'un maillot et d'un jean, le faisait bander comme jamais. Il allait la prendre comme il le pourrait. Il avait 30 minutes pour faire jouir sa proie. Elle arriva enfin, et Damon la dévora du regard. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.**

- Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle. Viens donc avec moi. Tu ne verras plus jamais cette soirée de la même façon…

**Il l'amena dans le bus de son équipe, et vérifia que les portes étaient fermées. Les vitres teintées étaient une sacrée bonne idée. Il pouvait la prendre dans tout les sens, personne ne les verrait. Personne ne l'entendrait.**

- Déshabille-toi, Isabella. Que je te fasse planer.

**Elle ne pipa mot, et s'exécuta, alors que son excitation prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son boxer.** **Ses seins étaient un bien beau cadeau pour les yeux de cet amant d'un soir. Sa peau laiteuse ne demandait qu'à être sucée, léchée. Ses fesses rondes et musclées ne demandaient que d'être fouettées.**

- A genoux, doux ange de la mort et du plaisir inavoué.

**Damon se déshabilla à son tour et libéra son phallus en érection devant sa soumise.** **Bella empoigna le sexe du dominant, et suça tout ce qu'elle put, arrachant des faibles cris de plaisir à son instigateur. Il se sentait venir, et Bella - comme si elle avait eu un don - arrêta ses caresses et se releva, face à son kidnappeur. Comment un kidnappeur, tel que Damon, pouvait être si beau ? C'était quelque chose relevant de la torture. Quelque chose de malsain d'être si beau mais si mauvais à la fois.**

- A mon tour de te sentir, jolie Bella. Ne te restreint pas, profite au maximum. Donne-moi tout ce que tu peux.

- Oui, maître.

- Ne faiblis pas, reste debout, sinon je te punirai.

**Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur les seins fermes de sa prisonnière, et les lécha, puis les mordilla. Elle gémit faiblement, sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure. Une de ses mains glissa jusque l'intimité chaude de sa compagne, et il sentit combien elle était prête, offerte à lui. Damon entra un doigt en Bella, puis deux, faisant gémir plus fortement la jeune femme. Il alla de plus en plus vite, et la sentit se contracter.**

- Tut tut tut, ce serait trop facile, ma jolie. Mets-toi face à moi.

**Il passa ses doigts enduits de cyprine sur la bouche de Bella, qui l'ouvrit instantanément. Le jeune homme la pénétra, les faisant gémir en même temps. C'était si bon d'être comblé. Damon lui fit l'amour, doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment, leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues dansaient, ensemble, alors que Bella devenait de plus en plus serrée, autour du sexe de Damon.**

- Hm… Han, Bella… Oh…Oui… Comme ça.

**Damon explosa en Bella, ce qui fit venir la jeune femme. Son désir la fit lui sauter dessus et l'embrassa de façon sauvageonne. Il se laissa faire, alors que les rôles étaient inversés.**

- A toi de me dominer, princesse.

**Le corps de la jeune femme était en feu. Et Damon était le coupable de ce réveil. Il pouvait le sentir. La jeune femme s'empara violemment du sexe tendu comme jamais de Damon, et alors qu'elle en lécha le bout gonflé, le corps du tortionnaire commença à réagir aux supplices que la jeune femme lui procurait, qui le fit arriver au paradis en un temps record. La porte du car s'ouvrit, et Damon vit son con de frère débarquer.**

- Damon, t'es franchement irréprochable, **grogna Stefan.** Ne la vide pas de son sang, son homme la cherche.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à l'arcade ? **Tenta de s'intéresser Damon, encore sur la planète orgasme.**

- Un con de cette foutue équipe qui m'a rentré dedans parce que je reluquais les filles, dont sa nana.

- Stef… Hum Damon… Je peux me joindre ? **Fit Katherine, se mordant la lèvre.** J'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec une fille.

- Mais bien sûr, Kat. Plus on est de fous, mieux on rit.

- J'y retourne, bande de vicelards. Déguerpissez avant la fin du match.

**Stefan s'en alla, et Katherine regarda Bella, qui s'était endormie, éreintée par les supplices de Damon. **

- Faudrait lui faire oublier ce qu'on a fait. Tu sais, comme on fait d'habitude, **souffla Kat à Damon, qui hocha la tête.**

- Ouais, pas bête. Je la ramènerai dans sa chambre après.

- Bella, réveille-toi deux secondes, **fit Katherine.** Regardes-moi. Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as fait de maintenant à quand tu es partie du stade. Tu étais fatiguée, et tu es rentrée te coucher, de peur de t'endormir.

- D'ac… D'accord, oui. Je suis trop fatiguée.

- Je sais ma belle. Rendors-toi.

**Bella se rendormit, et après avoir glissé un carton d'invitation dans la poche de son jean, Damon la déposa dans sa chambre, sur son lit, la déshabillant et la glissant sous les draps. Il embrassa tendrement son front, et s'en alla, entendant la porte de la serrure s'ouvrir.**

- Bella ? Hey, Bella !

- Hm… Alice ? Mais…

- Les spartiates ont gagné ! 34 à 21, **s'excita Alice, en sautillant.** On monte en nationale, Bella ! Edward ! Bella est là !

**Edward arriva en trombe dans la pièce, devant une Bella groggy et rouge.**

- Bon sang, Bella, où étais-tu passée ? **Demanda Edward en caressant la joue de sa chérie.**

- J'étais fatiguée, je suis rentrée me coucher, de peur de m'endormir…

**Damon était en bas de l'immeuble, et écoutait la discussion dans la chambre. Katherine passa ses bras dans le cou de son compagnon, et embrassa sa nuque.**

- Tu vois, ton pouvoir marche. Et à merveille, **confia Katherine.** Sympa cette p'tite jeune. Comme quoi, les aprioris…

- Oui. J'espère la revoir un jour.

- Allez tous dans le bus ! **Cria le coach Clapp.** On rentre à la maison !


End file.
